


Spencer X Reader (part 2)

by shreksfatcoochielips



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 28,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shreksfatcoochielips/pseuds/shreksfatcoochielips
Summary: further into the future
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

You enter the house and place the keys on the table beside the door. 

It had been eight years since you and Spencer found your forever home. It's a two story house with four bedrooms. It's perfect for Matthew, Kate, you, and Spencer. And you two have room if you decide to have another kid. 

You walk into the kitchen, you suspected Matthew and Spencer would still be there. 

You sat down couple of bags from a trip to the dollar store for Matthew's school project that he waited the last minute to tell you. 

Spencer is teaching Matthew how to play the other team in his basketball game, they have a small white board on the table with a dry erase marker. 

"Matt, next time tell me when you have a school project." 

"Uh oh, mom is mad," Spencer says. 

You hand the bags to Matthew, "go upstairs and do your work." Matthew looks up at Spencer. 

"Don't look at me, she's the one in charge," Spencer says. Matthew grabs the bags and disappears into the hallway, you can here his stomps on the stairs. 

"Why are they so much easier when they are babies?" 

"Just wait til they're teenagers," Spencer gets up and gives you a kiss on the forehead. You go over to the fridge and and take out an apple. You take a bite out of it. 

"Have you gotten the decorations from Matthew's birthday party?" 

"Yup." 

"What about the presents?" 

"Yup." 

"Did you.." 

Spencer cuts you off, "babe, I didn't forget anything." 

"I just want to make sure everything is perfect for him." 

"You worry too much, he's happy." 

Your children are now getting older and you never had a good childhood so you want to make sure everything is perfect for them. Kate's eight birthday was three months ago and she had a blast. 

Sometimes you feel like you're leaving one of the children out more so you're going all out for Matthew's ninth birthday. 

You take another bite of the apple. 

Kate walks in, "mom, I need help with this." 

"Sure, sweetie what is it?" 

She hands you a paper and you examine it, "I don't get how to do it." 

"Have you not memorized your multiplication tabled yet?" 

"No." 

"Do you have a composition book?" 

"Yeah." 

Kate runs into the other room and comes back with one. You sit down at the table and Kate stands beside you. 

You open the composition book to the table of multiplication. 

"You should try to memorize these. If you trace each of them to a number. And that's how you find the the answer," you demonstrate everything. 

Kate looks so concentrated. 

"Do you get it?" 

She repeats the exact thing that you did and writes down the answer down. She looks up at you. 

You nod and smile at her, "perfect, you're so smart." 

Kate gets up and walks into the living room to finish her homework, "is chicken tenders good for dinner?" 

She says yes as she continue walking. 

Spencer sits next to you, "you look exhausted. I'll make the kids dinner and make sure they get their baths." 

You look over to him and kiss his lips. 

"The kids are busy right now" 

Spencer smiles and takes your hand as you two stand up and walk up the the stairs. He pushes you on the bed. You back up into the pillows while he takes off his clothes. 

He gets on top of you and kisses you. 

He pulls down your pants and underwear. 

He puts himself inside of you and thrusts. You both moan and groan quietly. He pulls out quickly and releases on your stomach. 

He gets up and walks into the bathroom, he comes back out with a towel. 

He wipes it off of your stomach and puts the towel on the floor. 

He puts on his clothes and gives you a peck on the lips. You pull up your underwear and pants. 

"I'll go make dinner," he says as he buttons his shirt up. 

He walks out of the bedroom and closes the door. You get up and make the bed, take the towel and put it in the laundry basket. 

You go into Matthew's bedroom and pick out an outfit for Matthew to wear to bed. 

You go into Kate's room and do the same thing. 

You walk downstairs and go into the kitchen. You sit down and space out for a moment, flashing back to what your life use to be. You're 10 years older with a husband and two children. You've been working the BAU for 15 years. 

You never thought you'd be here. 

Spencer taps on your shoulder and you snap out of it, "are you okay?" 

"Yeah." 

Spencer calls for the kids to come into the kitchen for dinner. He sets down four plates, two at a time at the table. 

Matthew and Kate walk in and sit by each other. 

You all start dining. 

You like having dinner with the kids, you only get to have them on Friday because of work. 

"I wish we could have family dinners more often," Kate says. 

"I know, baby." 

"What if we all go on a date tomorrow and get ice cream?" Spencer says. 

"Sure whatever," Matthew shrugs his shoulders. 

You and Spencer look at each other, you both know that he's going through whatever weird phase kids go through. 

"We could go see a movie." 

"Can we watch a scary movie?" Kate asks. 

"No, you always want to watch scary movies and then you always have nightmares," you say. 

We all continue eating and carry conversations about school and everything. When everyone gets finished, you and Spencer put the dishes in the sink. 

Matthew and Kate go up to their rooms. 

You and Spencer tuck in the kids together. After you're done cleaning up, you and Spencer go upstairs into Kate's bedroom. 

You tuck her and each of you kiss her foehead. You turn off the light and walk into Matthew's room. You repeat what you did and go into your bedroom. 

You slump down on the bed and Spencer gets in the bed beside you. 

"Did you ever expect this in the future?" 

"What? Having kids?" 

"Yeah, and moving into a house. And all of this." 

"Well, no but I'm happy with you and the kids. Why do you ask?" 

"No reason, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, babe" 

You turn off the lamp beside your bed and lay down. Spencer comes up behind you and spoons you. 

"I love you," he whispers in your ear. 

You two drift off to sleep.


	2. 2

You slept in, you like to sleep in on the weekends but one of the kids always wakes you up. 

You open your eyes slowly and try to adjust to reality. Once you're finally awake, you see Spencer looking at you. He smiles once he sees you're awake and puts his hand on the side of your cheek. 

His hands are warm and you can feel his arm on your side. "I love you," he whispers. 

In this moment, you forget about everything. Until Kate runs in the room and jumps on the bed, "wake up guys." Spencer gets up 

You get up and give Kate a kiss on the forehead, "let's go get breakfast." 

You hear the shower, Spencer must've gotten in. Kate walks in front of your as you follow her into the kitchen. 

She sits down at the island. 

You wonder where Matthew is but he usually gets up at his own time and come downstairs for food. You open up the fridge that's almost empty. 

"I really need to go to the grocery, what do you want to eat?" 

"Bacon." 

"Just bacon?" 

"And eggs." 

"Do you want any toast or anything?" 

"Nope." 

"Alright." 

You take out a pan and put it on the stove then turn on the heat. You take carton of eggs and the pack of bacon from the fridge. 

You take four strips of bacon and cut them in half. You put them all in the pan and it sizzles. 

After the bacon gets crispy, you take out a plate and put paper towels on them. 

You put the bacon on the plate and cook the eggs quickly and put the eggs on four individuals plates. You set two of the plates on the island and two on the counter. You put the plate with bacon on the island as well. 

Spencer walks down the stairs with Matthew as you clean up the and out everything away. 

Matthew sits next to Kate. 

Spencer grabs a fork for each of you and hands them to you four and keeps one for himself. 

Spencer leans against the island and eats his food and the kids chow down. 

You slowly eat your food. 

"Do you guys want to go out to eat later for lunch before we go to the movies?" Spencer says as he picks up a piece of bacon. 

"There's a good diner that I haven't tried yet," you take a bite of your eggs. 

"Do they have burgers?" Kate says. 

"Yup and they have chicken nuggets and pizza," you smile at Kate. 

Matthew is silently eating. 

"What do you think bud?" Spencer says. You all look over at Matt. Kate budges his arm with hers. 

"Stop," he says with a rude tone. 

Spencer looks over at you. 

"Are you doing okay Matt?" you say as you look down at your plate. 

"I have homework to do," he gets up and disappears into the hallway. The rest of us finish out breakfast, awkwardly. 

After we're done, you tell Kate to get ready for the day. 

Spencer cleans up the plates. 

"I thought I had a couple more years with him until he started acting like that," you sigh. 

"There's something going on, do you want me to talk to him?" 

"No, I should talk to him," you go fown the hallway and up the stairs. You see Matthew's door is closed, you put your ear up it and knock, "Matt, are you okay?" 

"Go away." 

"I'm coming in," you open the door. Matthew is sitting on his bed. 

You close the door and sit beside him, "what's going on?" 

"Nothing." 

"Your mother is a profiler, you can't get anything passed me. I know you want to tell me. I'm not here to judge you or anything, I'm here to support you." 

Matthew looks up at you, you can tell you're getting through to him. 

Matthew sighs, "there's a kid in my grade, he makes fun of me and calls me names." 

"Oh," you put your hand on his, "do you want me to call the school?" 

"Not really, it'll just make it worse." 

"We'll figure that out later, okay? But you need to tell us when you're feeling upset. We'll get through it together." 

You hug Matthew, he was quite hesitant to hug you but he accepts it. 

"We'll talk about it with Dad later. Get ready," you get up and walk out, closing the door behind you. Spencer is waiting in the hallway. 

"He's getting bullied." 

Spencer looks at you, "that's what I figured." 

"What do you think we should do?" 

"Just talk to him." 

Spencer pulls you in by your waist and kisses you. You two are interrupted by a long "ew" coming from Kate. 

You break up and look over at her. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yeah, let's go, " Kate walks down the stairs. 

Matthew comes out of his room and you all walk down the stairs and to the front door. You grab your keys and all walk out of the door.


	3. 3

You all reach home, the children are exhausted and so are you. They go up to their room. 

You tell them that they don't have to have baths tonight because of how late the movie ran. Spencer gives you a kiss and tells you that he needs to go make a call. 

He goes into the living room and you go upstairs. 

You wonder who he could possibly call this late at night but you don't question it. 

You hurry to get undressed and lay on the bed. Spencer walks in soon after and sets his phone the dresser, smile while he looks at you. He walks over to your while unbuckling his belt. 

He pulls down his pants. He puts his hands on your waist and inserts himself in side of you, you can feel his fingers dig into your sides. 

He goes really fast to start, you are really wet. He continues at a constant speed. 

Then he flips you over so that you're bent over the bed. 

He pounds you really hard from the back and leans down to cover your mouth. He keeps going as fast as he can and eventually releases inside of you. 

"Uh oh," Spencer pulls out. 

"Did you just-" 

"Yeah," he puts his clothes on, "it's fine, I'll just go get plan b." 

Spencer puts his belt back on. You get up and put on a shirt to sleep in, he slaps your ass as he walks out of the room. 

You put on a pair of shorts, lay on the bed, and wait. 

Spencer takes so long that you fall asleep. You wake up to his walking in and closing the door. 

You check the time, "what took you so long?" 

"Do you want to go another round?" he avoids the question. 

"Yeah, when you answer the question," you say as he crawls over and on top of you. He pulls up your shirt, you don't play along. You just glare at him. 

He stops and looks at you, "what?" 

"I'm sleeping on the couch," you get up and pull your shirt down. You grab one of the pillows and grab a blanket from the closet. 

"Babe.." 

You walk out. You're never paranoid but he completely avoided the question, that's how you know he's lying. 

You didn't know what to think but you wanted to calm down before you talked to him about it. You go down the stairs and lay on the couch. 

You cover yourself up and drift off to sleep. 

You slept for what it seemed like a couple of hours until you wake up. It's really early and you expect the kids to be asleep for another couple of hours. 

You get up and go upstairs because the couch did not do you good. 

Spencer isn't there. 

You look in the bathroom and he isn't there. You didn't see him in the kitchen. 

You go down the stairs and look out the backdoor, he's not there either. You run down to the basement and then into the laundry room. 

Where the fuck is he? 

You pull out your phone and call him. It rings a couple of times and then goes to voicemail.


	4. 4

You were sitting on the couch and calling everyone you thought he would possibly be with. In the middle of a phone call, he walks in. 

You jolt up and run over to him. 

"Where the fuck have you been?" you push him into the door, it didn't really affect him. 

"I was just out." 

"Out where?" 

"Out getting breakfast." 

"Why the fuck haven't you been answering your phone," you were so rushed by seeing him, you didn't see the bag of food in his hand. 

"Because I forgot to charge it," he pulls out his phone and tries to turn it on. 

You start to calm down, "you never told me why you took so long last night." 

"It took forever to get the plan b and by the time I got to the counter, the sign said they don't accept card so I had to go to the ATM." 

"They don't have an ATM at the store?" 

"You've been there, y/n." 

"Whatever," you still didn't trust what he was saying but you feel like he might be telling the truth. You calm down and walk up the stairs. 

Spencer goes somewhere else, presumably to put the food in the kitchen. 

You realize you forgot to take the plan b and get it from your dresser. You go downstairs and in the kitchen. 

You get a glass and put water in it. 

You take the plan b and sit down at island. Spencer is sitting there with a cup of coffee. 

"Am I boring you?" you look over at Spencer. 

"What?" he looks at you, confused. 

"Are you tired of me?" 

"No, of course not." 

You get up from the island, "if you dont want to be with me anymore, just say so." 

You walk out of the kitchen and upstairs into the bedroom. You sit on the bed, you just accused him of cheating with absolutely no evidence of him actually doing so. 

Why can't you trust him? His stories are valid. 

You flop onto the bed and stare at the ceiling. 

Spencer appears in the doorway, "do you need me to show you that I'm not bored with you anymore?" 

"Maybe." 

Spencer turns around, closes and locks the door. 

He goes over to you and unbuckles his belt. He pulls off his shirt and throws it to the side. He leans down to you and pull off your shirt and undoes your bra. He pulls it off then pulls off your shorts. 

He pulls down his pants and boxers, then puts himself inside of you. 

He leans down and puts his forearms under your arms. He goes slowly and stares into your eyes. 

His breathing is a mix of groans and being out of breath. He wraps his hands around your upper arms and pushes himself in and out of you. 

This is far more passionate than anything you've done with him lately. 

He keeps going at a medium speed. 

He keeps his attention onto you and stares into your eyes the entire time. You're heart is racing, it feels so good. 

It's not just the sex that makes you feel good. 

You both are sweating, his hair is wet from the sweat. You put your arms on his back and grip onto it. 

You release as he does. 

He pulls out and lays beside you. He pulls your face in with his hands, grabbing your hair and kissing you long and passionately. 

"I love you, I don't want you to feel like you can't trust me or that I don't think you're enough." 

He stares into your eyes as he continues talking and stroking your hair, "you'll always be the most beautiful girl in the room and nothing and nobody will change that." 

He kisses you again. 

A tear runs down your cheek and he pulls away and wipes it with his thumb. 

"I love you too," you say, "I need to take a shower." 

You get up and go into the bathroom. You can hear the door open and close. You run the water so that it is warm. 

You take a quick shower and get out, go into the room and get dressed. 

You walk out of the room and see the kids' bedroom doors are open so you go downstairs and into the kitchen. 

The kids are eating the food Spencer brought. 

Spencer is talking to them. 

The kids are almost finished with their food. You give Kate a kiss on the forehead, then try to give Matthew a kiss but he denies it. 

Spencer looks at you. 

"Kate, will you go upstairs for a minute?" Spencer says. 

Kate goes upstairs and you sit down next to Matthew. 

"What are the kids saying?" you look at him. 

"They are making of me." 

"For what?" 

Spencer stays quiet. 

"Dressing girly." 

You didn't expect him to say that, Spencer and you look at each other. Matthew keeps looking down. 

"How are you dressing girly?" 

"I have something to tell you, mom," Matthew starts crying. 

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." 

"I think I'm trans." 

"Why do you think that?" 

"I like girl things and I don't feel comfortable like this," you and Spencer stay quiet and look at each other, "I looked it up and I think I am." 

"Oh," this was a lot to take in. 

Matthew is crying, you give him a hug. 

"Let me and your dad talk, go up to your room." 

You can tell Matthew is terrified but you only want what's best for him. You just need to know how Spencer feels about it. 

Matthew gets up and goes upstairs. 

"He's so young," Spencer says. 

"I've dealt with this before, we need to get him to a therapist so that we can get him a diagnosis of gender dysphoria." 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" 

"Um, yeah." 

"He's just really young." 

"Let's not use pronouns or names right now," you look at Spencer. 

You don't want to believe that he might not be okay with this. You want to support your kid as much as you can no matter who or what they are. 

"Fine, we'll get it him to a therapist but I don't think he should start the process right now." 

"We don't even know if he's trans or not." 

"Okay, but if he is." 

"If he is, we'll do what's best for him and if the process of transitioning is what's best for him then we'll start it." 

"You can't be serious." 

"Keep your transphobia to yourself, I'll give you time to process this but don't say anything to Matthew. You'll ruin him if you do." 

You go upstairs and go into Matthew's room, he's crying. 

"Matt, I want you to know that I support you. But first we need to get a diagnosis and then we'll move on from there, okay?" you go and shit beside him. 

He looks up at you and gives you a tight hug. 

You can tell that your support means everything to him. 

"We love you no matter what. You can come to us and tell us anything, okay?"


	5. 5

It's been a couple of days and it's time for the therapist appointment. Matthew is excited and you're excited for him. 

You knew Spencer was still processing the information, you get it. fftYou've already had to do that before but you know how important this stuff is. 

It's just odd that Spencer isn't accepting, he's not been himself recently. 

You left Kate with your mom. 

The car ride there, Matthew was super happy. All he really needed right was your support and you are going to support him unconditionally. 

You reach the therapist's office. 

You all exit the car and walk into the office. It's a really beautiful office, really colorful. It's very welcoming for kids. 

You check in at the front desk and sit in waiting chairs. 

Not too long later, a tall woman with red hair comes out. She asks for us to come back. We follow her through the door and into a hallway where there's a bunch of other doors. 

She leads you all to a purple room with a couch and multiple chairs, a desk with a desk chair and laptop. 

Matthew sits on the couch. You and Spencer sit on two chairs next to each other. The woman introduces herself as Kara. 

She greets Matthew and asks why we decided to start therapy. 

You explain your situation to her and she asks Matthew if he wants to speak to her alone, Matthew says yes. 

You and Spencer exit and go back into the waiting room. 

"Have you had time to process this?" 

"Yes." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I understand and if we have to go through the transitioning process then we will. I didn't get it until now." 

"Good, keep it that way." 

Spencer reaches to hold your hand but you reject it. 

After less than an hour, Kara comes back and asks for you two. You follow her back to room and sit back down again. 

"Matthew told me that she would like to go by promouns she and her and would like to go by Madi from now on," Kara says, "I would like to have her in for another session so that we can talk about a proper diagnosis." 

"Sounds perfect." 

"I am free this Thursday." 

"Do you have any early times open?" you ask. 

"I have 7AM open, is that good?" 

"Perfect." 

"Okay, I'll schedule the time and see you then," we all get up and walk out, "bye madi." 

Madi smiles. 

As you all walk out of the office doors you decide to talk to her, "Madi, whatever you need from now on, we'll get it for you." 

"Can we go shopping for new clothes?" 

"Of course, I can help you find your style and buy all new things to suit you," you hold her hand as you walk side by side. 

"Dad, I'm sorry." 

"Sorry for what, bud?" 

"You always called me your mini you, I'm not gonna be that anymore because I want to be a girl." 

Spencer stops and kneels down on one knee, "sweetie, that doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is that you're happy." 

Spencer hugs her. 

You are finally seeing Spencer openly support Madi and it makes you happy. 

You all pile in the car. "So, we need to talk about school," you glance at Madi from the rear view mirror, "I just want you to know that people won't always be as accepting as me and your father." 

"I know." 

"We need to work on your self esteem before we go anywhere with this, okay?" 

"I'm happy as long as I can be myself. I don't really care about what people say. People will hate me for being myself without even knowing me." 

You glance at Spencer. She's so young. How can she know this stuff already? 

"I'm sorry, baby. I know how hard this must be for you," you say to Madi. 

Madi looks at you. 

"Please don't tell anyone." 

"I won't, that is absolutely not something I should tell anyone. That's something you get to do." 

You pull into the driveway of your mother's house. You hope out of the car and greet your mom. Kate runs up and hugs you. You say goodbye to your mom and thank her for watching Kate, then leave. 

Kate gets in the car and you buckle her seatbelt, you get back in the car and drive everyone home. 

You all get into the house. 

Kate and Madi run up to their rooms. Spencer turns around and looks at you. You say, "I'm so scared for her." 

"Yeah, me too. With the world we live in, she's gonna be treated horribly," Spencer says. 

"When I was in school there was a trans kid that got dragged into the bathroom and assaulted. Everyone hated him. I know we live in a different time but still." 

"We'll be there for her. She knows he can talk to us," Spencer gives you a kiss on the forehead. 

"I know he's happy now because we support him but I just don't want someone to say or do something to him. I just want him to be happy," you burst into tears as you say that. 

Spencer pulls you into a hug, "whatever happen, we'll get through it. She'll get through it." 

You calm down and pull away. 

Spencer puts his hands on your head and kisses your forehead. 

You wipe your tears and look up at him, "I'm sorry, I'm such a mess." 

"You're fine, we have a lot of shit happen. You should go upstairs and take a nap, I'll make sure the kid's have their homework done." 

You walk upstairs and flop on the bed. You doze off. 

You eventually wake up and look around. You get up and look in the mirror. You look exhausted but whatever. 

You get up and go downstairs. 

Spencer isn't in the living room or kitchen. You get a glass of water and drink it then go upstairs to check on the kids. 

Kate is sitting at her desk, drawing. 

"Is your homework done?" 

"Yup." 

"Do you know where your father is?" 

"Nope." 

"Alright, sweetie." 

You go to Madi's room, repeat the same questions. 

"He left, he said you were asleep in the bedrooom and he would be right back." 

"How long ago was this?" 

"An hour or so." 

"Alright, thank baby." 

You close his door and go into the downstairs living room. You sit on the couch and wait for him


	6. 6

Spencer walks in the doorway. You had been watching TV for a couple of hours. You act normal, like you didn't suspect anything. 

"Hey babe, where have you been?" 

"Just went to run some errands." 

"Alright, will you go get dinner started please? All the stuff is already set out." 

"Sure, babe." 

You get up and he gives you a peck on the lips before he goes into the kitchen. You sneak out of the front door and go to Spencer's car. You get in the front seat and look around. 

You spot something in the floor board of the passenger seat and pick it up. 

You are infuriated, you get out and slam the car door. You walk into the house quietly. You go into the kitchen and hide your hand behind your back. 

You put a hand on his shoulder and he turns around to kiss you. You take off his jacket and grab his arm. You slams your hand on the counter. 

"Needles? Really?" 

Spencer stays silent, he's shocked. 

"Are you seriously fucking doing dilaudid again?" 

"Y/N," he stutters. 

"What? What do you have to fucking say for yourself?" 

"I slipped up," his tone turns from shocked to sad. 

You push him over and over again, it doesn't affect him because you're not strong enough, "you really want to put this family through this after we're already going through something?" 

You burst into tears. 

"I'm sorry," he has tears in his eyes. 

"Don't look at me like that. You're not sorry. Get the fuck out. Go do dilaudid somewhere else. Do not bring that shit around the kids." 

"Y/n, I'll get help. Please don't do this." 

"How long have you been doing this?" 

"A couple of weeks." 

"Jesus fucking christ, LEAVE! NOW!" you don't like raising your voice that much because you're afraid the kids might hear but you were so angry and sad. 

You push him into the hallway. 

Spencer slowly looks up at you with sad eyes. He turns around and walks out the door, looking down. 

You put your hands on your head and your back against the door. You curl up with your knees to your chest and cry. 

You calm down and walk up the stairs to go check on the kids. 

You wipe your tears and make it look like you weren't crying. Madi's bedroom door is open. 

You peak in his doorway, he isn't there. 

You go to Kate's room, Madi is sitting next to Kate on the bed. Madi seems to be comforting Kate. 

You walk in and sit by them. 

"What happened?" Madi asks. 

"It was just a fight but don't worry, okay?" 

"Did he leave?" 

"Yes, but he'll be back. I don't want you two to worry. Let's go in my room and pick out a movie and watch it together." 

The two get up and walk in the room together, you follow them. They lay in the bed and you lay next to them. 

You turn on the TV and go to netflix, they pick out 'The Cat In The Hat.'


	7. 7

You wake up to your alarm, the kids are still asleep. You turn off you're alarm and decide to let the kids stay home from school today. 

You go downstairs to the kitchen. You take out a mug and pour some coffee. 

You turn around and glance over. You saw something in the corner of your eye in the living room. You set down your mug and slowly walk into the living room. 

Spencer is lying on the floor. 

You run over to him, there's a needle and a syringe. You check his pulse, it's very slow. 

You try to shake him awake, "Spencer!" 

He's not waking up, you check your pockets for your phone but you left it upstairs. You pat around his body and feel his phone in his pocket. 

You take it out and dial 911. 

"911, what is your emergency," the dispatcher says. 

"My husband overdosed. I found him unconscious with a needle and a syringe." 

"Do you know what he took?" 

"Dilaudid." 

"What's his name?" 

"Spencer Reid." 

"Do you know how much he took?" 

"No, I just found him." 

"I have an ambulance is on the way, stay on the phone." 

"How long will it be?" 

"The ambulance is five minutes away." 

You run upstairs and grab your phone from your room. You mute your call and call your mom. She picks up pretty fast, you tell her to come to the house because Spencer overdosed and you need someone to watch the kids. 

Your mom arrive quickly. 

You stay on the phone with the dispatcher while you go outside until you see the ambulance siren. 

The ambulance pulls into the drive way. 

They rush into the house and put Spencer on a stretcher. You follow them into the ambulance. You sit on one of the seats and the paramedic sits across from you. 

You start to dissociate and think of everything that could happen. 

You fucked up, you should've helped him instead of yelling at him. Now, it could be your fault that Spencer dies. 

Tears stream down your face so fast. 

You arrive at the hospital and they take him back. They tell you to wait in the waiting room. 

You sit down in one of the chairs. 

You remember the last time you had this agonizing anticipation that something bad will happen to someone you love. 

But this time Spencer isn't here with you. 

It seems like hours go by until a nurse walks in.


	8. 8

The nurse explains his situation. She tells you that he's in a coma and you have to wait to see if he wakes up. 

Spencer is pale, hooked up to machines. 

You sit next to the bed and touch his hand. He's cold. 

You can't imagine your life would be without him. You knew him for 15 years. Your kids would be crushed and you would be a single mom. 

You're in shock. 

You're mom calls and you pick quickly. You ask her how the kids are doing, she told you that they were still asleep. You told her to not tell them anything until you know what will happen to him. 

She asks how he's doing. 

You manage to mutter out through your tears, "I don't know if he's gonna make it, mom. He's so pale. That's not my Spencer." 

She's comforting you over the phone. 

You tell your mom that you love her and goodbye, then hang up the phone call. 

You silently cry into your hands. 

You look up and touch his hand, "Spencer, please. Please wake up. I didn't mean anything I said." 

You try so hard to get out the words but you are so distraught that you can barely hold it together, "I love you so much. This is all my fault, I needed to get you help instead of kicking you out." 

You examine all the things he's hooked up to. 

He has a tube down his and he connected to so many wires. The constant sound of the air coming in and out of the tube is haunting you. 

He's starting to gain his color back. 

You can't bare to see him laying on the bed. 

You can't stop crying so hard. It's cold in the hospital room, you've always hated hospitals. 

You look out the door, there's a bunch of commotion. Nurses and doctors are walking down the hallways, sick people are getting taken in and out of the hospital. 

You wish you could take Spencer out of here, you fucking hate seeing him here. 

You lean back in your chair and try to catch a breather. You wipe your tears on the collar of your shirt. 

You rise up and grab a tissue to blow your very running rose then toss the tissue in the trash. A doctor walks in shortly after, you jolt up quickly. 

He tells you that he doesn't know if Spencer is going to wake up but he does have a chance. 

He gives you an optimistic explanation of everything that you have to expect. 

If he does wake up, he could have brain damage or he could have amnesia. 

You look at Spencer as he's explaining every possibility. You want to cry but you keep your composure and listen. You know the probability of him waking up and being fully fine is very low. 

The doctor asks if you would like for them to resuscitate him if his heart stopped beating. 

You sign a paper that says to resuscitate him. The nurses come in to change out his fluids and some of his stuff up. 

You step out of their way as they do. 

You can't stop thinking about what you're gonna say to the kids. You don't want to worry them but you don't know what you could say to explain why he isn't home. 

You decide you're gonna stay in the hospital with him for a while so you need to get showered and get clothes. 

You get up and exit the hospital. 

You call an uber and they drive you home. You get out and go into the house. 

Your mom is watching tv with the kids in the living room. 

You sneak upstairs and pick out some clothes. You hop in the shower and get dressed quickly in an outfit. You go downstairs where your mom is waiting for you. 

She gives you a hug. 

"Did you tell the kids anything?" 

You two whisper to each other so that the kids can't hear. 

"I told them that you and him had to run some errands." 

"I don't know what I'm gonna do if I lose him." 

"I'll be here with you to help you take care of Matthew and Kate," she rubs your arm. 

"It's-" 

You get cut off by Kate running into the hallway. She sees you and gives you a hug, "mommy!" 

"Hey sweetie." 

"Where were you?" 

"I was just running some errands." 

"Where's daddy?" 

"He's still out. But he'll be home soon okay?" 

"Are you gonna leave again?" 

"Yeah, I might." 

"Can you stay and watch tv with us?" 

"Uh, sure." 

She grabs your hand and walks you into the living room where Madi is sitting. 

"Scoot over, Matthew!" 

You want to correct them for misgendering her and using her dead name but you want Madi to come out to them herself. 

You sit down next to Kate. 

Your mom comes in with a cup of coffee for you. You take it and sip it. The kids are watching a crime show. 

You loved crime shows growing up. 

You are really anxious because you want to be there for any new news about Spencer but you didn't want to worry the kids. 

You decide to sit and watch tv with them for a while then make up some sort of excuse. 

"I'm gonna go get something eat from the kitchen, do you want anything?" 

All of them say no but Madi says she wants a gatorade. You get up and grab a small snack from the kitchen, you haven't really ate anything so you're finally glad to get something in your stomach. 

You take something sweet from the cabinets because you can tell your sugar is low. 

You grab a gatorade from the fridge and go to walk into the living but you hear your phone ring. 

You pull your phone out and its a number you don't recognize. 

You answer it anyway. 

"Is this Y/N Reid?" 

"Yes, who is this?" 

"This is Dr. Williams from the hospital that your husband is admitted at. I have news."


	9. 9

Your heart starts racing and your hands are shaking. You are scared that he's going to have bad news. 

"We were able to detect brain activity so we are positive that he is going to wake up, however he could lost his memory or permanently have brain damage," the doctors says. 

You let go of a huge breath that you were holding. 

"Do you know when he's going to wake up?" 

"Unfortunately, we will not be able to predict that." 

"Okay, thank you," you hang up the phone. 

You start crying and your mom appears in the kitchen. She walks up to you and hugs you. 

"Can you watch the kids for a while?" 

"Of course. Whatever you need, go see your husband." 

"What did he say?" 

"The doctor said they detected pain activity and they are positive that he's gonna wake up." 

"Well, that's good. Whatever happens we'll get through it together." 

You look at her and nod your head. She pulls you into a hug and hugs you very tightly. You let out a couple of cries on her shoulder, hugging her very tightly. 

You still can't wrap your head around this whole thing. 

You pull yourself together. 

You let go of the hug and go to the sink where you rinse your face. You grab a paper towel and blow your nose, then throw it away. You grab the gatorade and go back into the living room. 

"What took you so long?" Madi asks. 

"I was starving," you smile at her. 

You sit down and watch the tv for a while. 

After a while, you pretend to get a call into work. 

After some time, you pretend to get a call into work. You say goodbye to the kids and go upstairs. You take the clothes and hide them as you make your way down the stairs and out the door, making sure to grab your keys. 

You hop into your car and make your way down the highway. Once you reach the hospital, you find a parking spot. 

You get out of the car and make your way to the hospital 

You go into the hallway and walk up to the receptionist, "what room is my husband in?" 

"What's his name?" 

"Spencer Reid." 

She types at her computer, "he is in room 256." 

You thank her and walk to the elevatore. You press the button for the second floor. You watch the elevator number light up from one to two. 

The elevator doors open and you look around to see which direction you should go. 

You take a left and walk down the hallway, looking back and forth at each other the room numbers until you reach room 256. 

You walk in and sit down. 

You look out of the door and see a cop talking to a nurse, they are looking at you. 

The cop stops talking to the nurse and enters the room, "Y/n Reid?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm gonna need you to talk to me about the events that happened." 

"What? Why?" 

"Just a precaution, ma'am." 

You nod. 

"How did you find him?" 

"I went into the kitchen to get coffee and I glanced and saw something in the living room. I went in and saw him laying on the floor, unconscious." 

"Do you have any idea why he would overdose?" 

"He's an addict, he was clean for years." 

"Do you know if this was intentional or accidentally?" 

You pause for moment, "no." 

"Okay, well. I'm gonna need to drug test you so that your story complies," he hands you a cup. 

You stare him down as you grab the cup. You go into the bathroom and pee in the cup. You come back out and give it to the officer. 

You sit down in the room and hold Spencer's hand. 

He squeezes it 

You jolt up and walk to find the doctor. You spot him somewhere in the hallway, "Spencer just squeezed my hand." 

He follows you into the room. 

He asks you to demonstrate. You hold his hand and he squeezes it again. 

The doctor tells you that this is a good sign. 

He leaves you alone. 

"Don't leave me, Spencer," you sit down and look at him, "please. I can't lose you." 

You look at Spencer. 

His color is back and he looks more alive. You seriously don't know what to expect but all you really want is to have Spenced back. 

You start to get angry, at yourself and him. 

You just want things to go back to normal but they won't be normal because he relapsed. But he's in this situation because you told him to leave instead of actually getting him help. 

You decide to just calm down and find something to pass the time. You lean back in your chair and end up off to dozing asleep. 

You wake up in your bedroom in your bed. 

You're wearing different clothes. You look around, it's dark outside. You get up and walk out of the bedroom. 

You go into Madi's room, she's alseep. You go into Kate's room, she's asleep. You go down the stairs and look around. Spencer is sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. 

"Hey, baby. What are you doing awake?" Spencer looks up from his cup and smiles at you. 

"Something woke me up," you go over and sit in his lap. 

He plays with your hair. 

"I love you, you know that?" he says 

"Oh okay, so if you love me so much then what is tomorrow?" 

"Our first anniversary." 

"That's not fair, you have an eidetic memory," you put your head on his shoulder as he smiles at you. 

You give him a peck on the lips and play with his curly hair, "I'll ask my mom to watch the kids so we can be alone tomorrow." 

"We're alone right now." 

You smile at him but then hear a baby cry. 

Then you get woken up. 

You adjust yourself to reality, a nurse woke you up to tell you something.


	10. 10

She points to Spencer. 

Your heart sinks, he's awake. His eyes are open and the tube is gone, "Spencer?" you say with tears through your eyes. 

The nurse says she'll give you some privacy. 

You walk over to him and sit on the side of his bed. He looks exhausted, he can barely hold his eyes open, "y/n?" He whispers your name as a tear rushes down your cheek. You put your hand on his cheek. 

You are entirely grateful that Spencer woke up and that he's okay. You couldn't imagine a life without him or a life where he didn't remember you. You take a breath and try to stop shaking as much as you are. He puts his hand on yours. 

"Did you do it on purpose?" 

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry," Spencer reaches for your hand. 

"No, I'm sorry. I never should've kicked you out, I should've gotten you help." 

"Where are the kids?" 

"They are at home with my mom. I didn't want to tell them," you start crying, "I thought I lost you, Spencer." 

You can see a tear on his face, "I'm so sorry." 

"That doesn't matter now. We'll get you some help." 

The doctor walks in and smiles at you two, "welcome back, Spencer. So your story concurs and all I can say is that he needs to be in the hospital a little longer. After I release him, I would recommend rehab." 

"How much longer will it be?" 

"Just a couple of days." 

"Are there any long-term consequences that I should worry about?" 

"Only withdrawal symptoms." 

"Okay, thank you." 

The doctor nods and walks out. 

You turn to look at Spencer, "Do you want me to call Hotch and tell him?" 

"Yeah," he looks at you with puppy dog eyes. You can tell he feels bad for what he did, you know he loves you and he didn't mean any harm. 

You don't want him to feel bad, you just want him to be okay again. You want everything to go back to normal. You know its not your fault but you can't stop thinking that you could've prevented this entire situation if you just didn't kick him out. 

"Spencer.." 

"Yeah?" his voice is so soft and sad. 

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to be like this." 

"Y/n, it's not your fault" 

"I never should've kicked you out. I could've prevented this stuff if we just talked about it. I'm so so sorry." 

"Baby," he puts his hand that doesn't have an IV hooked up to it on your cheek, "this was not your fault, okay?" 

You nod at him while trying not to cry. 

You reach up to hug him but you make sure to be gentle, he takes his hand and wraps it around you so tight. You give him a long passionate kiss as he maintains the hugs. 

"I can't lose you again." 

"You won't, I'm here to stay." 

You pull away from the hug and sniff, "I'm gonna call Hotch and my mom," you walk out the room and into the hallway. 

You pull out your phone and call your mom, she picks up after a couple of rings. 

"Hey, sweetie." 

"He's awake." 

"Oh my god, sweetheart. Is he okay?" 

"He's okay, he remembers me." 

"That's awesome." 

You explain to her everything and that he's going to need to stay a couple of days. Before you hang up, you tell her that you need to call Hotch. You ask her if she'll watch the kids for a couple of days. 

She says yes as usual. 

You select the contact of Hotch's in your phone. 

He answers rather quickly, you explain the situation to him. He shows genuine concern. 

He tells you that you and him should take a week off of work so that he can get over withdrawal and all of the shit that has happened. You thank him. 

You hang up and go back into the room. 

A couple days later.. 

You wake up in the chair with a hospital blanket over you. You and Spencer were excited to go home and see the kids. 

Your mom lied and told them that we had a longer trip for work this week and we'll be home for a couple of days the next week. 

The doctor does an examination of Spencer. He checks his sensed and runs a couple of more tests. 

He tells you that everything is good. 

Spencer's withdrawal symptoms have went away and he can think clearly. Everything for him is fine. Spencer convinced you that he doesn't need to go to rehab because he hasn't relapsed before. 

Spencer was really upset about relapsing because he had been clean for so long. 

But you reassured him that you two would get through all this together. 

After the doctor examined him, he gave him discharge papers for him to sign. While we were waiting for the paper, you already packed both of your clothes and chargers, etc. 

After he signed them and the doctor came back to collect, he said we were free to go. 

You walked with him out of the hospital. 

You made it into the car and started driving home. Spencer grabs your hand and holds it while you drive. You finally get back to the house. Your mom runs out of the house and hugs Spencer, then hugs you. 

The kids run out of the door and hug you guys too. "Hey, I missed you guys," Spencer kneels down to hug the kids. 

You thank your mom for watching the kids and she leaves. You all go inside, you tell the kids to go do their homework while you help Spencer get settled back into the house. 

You put all of the clothes in the laundry bin while Spencer takes a quick shower. 

You hear buzzing noise and assume its your phone, so you look for it. You look all around and see a phone in the back pocket of Spencer's pants that are sitting in the laundry bin. 

You grab it, it's an unknown number.


	11. 11

You hear Spencer get out of the shower so you put the phone down quickly. 

He walks out of the bedroom with a pair of pants on. 

He goes up to you, "I want to show you how much I love you," he kisses you and pulls you by your waist. He gives you a kiss and picks you up, he lays you on the bed. 

You are preoccupied by the call but you wanted to make sure he doesn't catch onto you knowing. 

He dives into your neck and slowly moves his hand down into your pants and fingers you. His large hands feel so good. 

He moves his fingers out and pulls your pants down. He spreads your legs then leans ups to pulls down his pants. 

How is he always so good in bed? 

You never get tired of this even when you're in a bad mood. He makes you feel so loved and he pays attention to you. He puts himself inside of you and thrusts at a medium speed. 

He runs his fingers through your hair and pulls it as he leans down to kiss you. 

He groans but you love to hear it. 

He goes slow and releases inside of you but keeps going and waits for you to finish. Once you do, he gets up and grabs his phone from the dresser. 

He gets dressed and tells you he needs to make a call. He walks out and closes the door. 

You go to the door and put your ear up to the door but all you could make out is, "I'm not gonna tell her. I know what will happen if I do." 

You could barely focus on listening because you were paranoid that he was going to come in. 

"I haven't told anyone. You know if I did, she would be after you by now." 

You're such an overthinker, you think of every possible thing that it could mean. 

You run to the bed as soon as you hear him coming and laying down, acting like you hear nothing. 

He walks in the door and puts his phone in his front pocket, "do you want to go for round two?" 

"Uh, not right now." 

"Alright, baby" he says as he lays beside of you. He turns over to you and gazes into your eyes, "I love you." 

You heart is pounding, you have no clue if you can trust him anymore. Was he cheating? Was he still doing dilaudid? You feel bad for not trusting him but what are you to do? 

What could he possibly not tell you? 

He goes in for a kiss. You can't seem to kiss back and he notices it. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" he says as he looks at you while pulling away from the kiss. 

"Nothing." 

"Come on, tell me what's on your mind." 

"There's nothing on my mind," you smile at him and try to kiss him but he rejects it. 

"Are you thinking about what happened?" 

"No." 

"Then what is it?" 

You get up from the bed and puts your hands on your head. 

Spencer gets up and looks at you with concern, "babe, you're scaring me. Tell me what is wrong?" 

You turn around and look at him while flaring your arms out in defense, "are you still hiding something?" 

Spencer starts getting defensive, "no." 

"Then why the fuck was that an unknown number calling you." 

"It's just an old friend." 

"Really? Who is it And why isn't it a contact in your phone?" 

He pauses, he could've thought of a lie quick because he's smart but nothing he says every makes sense when he's on dilaudid, "I forgot." 

"Oh, you forgot? Mister eidetic memory forgot? Tell me the truth, are you still using." 

"No, I'm not." 

"Tell. Me. The. Truth." 

"I'm not." 

"Tell me the fucking truth!" 

He runs up and grabs you by the shoulders, his grip is so tight that it hurts. You've never been so scared of him. 

"I'm not fucking using," he gets in your face. 

You start shaking as you look up to him. He pushes you on the bed and walks out of the bedroom, slamming the door. Something bad had to be happening for you to see him like this, you've never in your life seen him like this. 

Tears start coming out of your eyes as you get up. His phone is on the floor, you pick it up. 

You open it and go to his call logs and call the number. A man picks up saying "you're never supposed to call me." 

You hang up immediately and set the phone down. 

You see the door is open as you walk down the steps. 

You go outside and Spencer is sitting on the front porch. You close the front door behind you, "Spencer whatever is happening, you can tell me." 

"I didn't accidentally overdose, someone did that to me."


	12. 12

You did not expect that. 

You take that in, you can't even think of who would do that. What motive would anyone have to go after me or Spencer? Spencer looks emotionless, you feel so bad for him. 

You don't know how to feel about this. 

You're angry because someone hurt your husband. You're scared that someone will hurt the family. You're sad that Spencer has to go through this. You want to cry or hit something. 

"Who?" 

"I can't tell you." 

"Yes, you fucking can," you start to get more angry. You need Spencer to tell you. You need to know who it is to protect your family. 

"I didn't relapse on purpose. They knew that would hurt you, they made me shoot up again and I didn't know how to tell you. Why do you think I was in the living room?" 

"They wanted me to find you," you come to the realization that it didn't make sense for Spencer to OD in the living room. 

Why would he risk the kids finding out? 

Maybe that's a reason, the cop need to make sure my story was plausible because there could've been evidence of foul play. 

Holy fuck, this is a lot to take it at once. 

"Yeah and they were right, it did hurt you." 

"Why did you go along with it?" 

"Because they blackmailed me and said they would kill Madi and Kate, you and me if I didn't and if I told you." 

"Who are they?" 

"I can't tell you?" 

"I called them, but hung up." 

"Jesus fucking christ, y/n. You just put the entire family in danger." 

"We should go to Hotch." 

"No, absolutely not." 

You have absolutely no clue why he won't tell you who it is. There's nothing he can do to protect us unless we tell someone or he tells you who it is. 

We're in more danger if he stays silent. 

You stand up angrily, "I'm going to Hotch. We need to be protected." 

Spencer stands up and gets in your face, he pushes you in the house. He closes the door and locks it, "you will not go to anyone about this unless you want every single one of us to die." 

Spencer is scaring you so much tonight. 

You've never seen him lose his temper this much with you. He's always so calm and gentle. 

You're genuinely afraid of him. 

His temper makes you even more angry, you look up at him and yell at him with an angry tone, "so, were supposed to sit around and wait for him to fucking kill us?" 

Spencer goes silent. 

You just decide to get the kids and take them to the BAU, tell Hotch. Maybe Hotch will be able to convince Spencer to tell him who it is or when we get there, he will tell you. 

You goes upstairs and go to Madi's room, "I'm going to take you and Kate to the BAU." 

"Why?" 

"Just a visit, will you get ready and put your shoes on so we can go?" 

Madi nods, you close her bedroom door and go into Kate's. She was taking a nap, you go sit beside her on her bed and tap her. 

She opens her eyes and rubs them as she sits up to look at you, she smiles. 

"Sweetheart, will you get ready and put your shoes on?" 

"Why?" her tone is very tired and rapsy. 

"We're going to mommy and daddy's work." 

"Really?" she perks up, she's excited. 

"Yup, so get ready. I'll be waiting downstairs," you walk out of the bedroom and close the door. You go down the stairs where Spencer is waiting with his arms crossed. 

"This is a bad idea." 

"It's a better idea than being sitting ducks." 

Soon Kate and Madi walk down the stairs together. Kate is excited but you can tell Madi is concerned. 

You all exit the door and pile into the car, you make sure the kid's are buckled up before you start driving. 

You drive to the BAU and walk go into the elevator. 

You press the elevator button and watch as the red light goes from number to number. 

You step out of the elevator at your floor, Madi is holding your hand and Kate is holding Spencer's hand as you walk into the glass door. 

You look towards Hotch's office. 

He spots you and comes out of his office. You turn around and tell Spencer to stay with the kids while you explain the situation to Hotch. 

You go up to him, he's concerned because you're here when you're not supposed to be and you brought the kids, "we need help." 

"What's wrong?" 

"We're in trouble. Spencer didn't intentionally overdose, he was forced to." 

"Do you know who it is?" 

"He wouldn't tell me. But he said that they blackmailed him and told him that if he didn't go along with it that they would kill the entire family." 

"I need to talk to him." 

You and Hotch walk over to Spencer. 

JJ walks up to all of you and you whisper to her and tell her to take the kids. She kneels down to them and says, "do you guys want to go get a snack and draw?" They agree and JJ takes them away. 

Hotch asks Spencer if he knows who it is.


	13. 13

Spencer is hesitant to say anything but he pulls Hotch aside, they have a brief conversation, exchanging a couple of words. Hotch is concerned. You know Spencer isn't telling you who it is for a reason. 

He knows that you'll know who it is and do something stupid but the anticipation is killing you. 

You watch them as they converse, Hotch walks to the other teams members while Spencer walks over to you. 

"What did he say?" you ask. 

"He said, he's gonna round up the team so that we can investigate this and fine him, but you are not allowed on the field. Neither am I." 

"What? I'm not allowed to find the son of a bitch that's doing this to our family?" 

"I'm not allowed either. Hotch knows either of us might do something stupid if we go onto the field." 

"I need to protect the family." 

"We are." 

The entire team gets rounded up and goes in the conference room, you aren't allowed in there. 

All you can do is sit at your desk while you watch your teammates glance at from the window. This whole thing is messing with you so bad. You don't know what to do. 

You decide to go to the kitchen where the kids are. 

"Mom, what's going on?" Madi asks. 

You don't want to worry them, plus they are too young to know what it mean. This must be scary for them though. 

You sit down with them at the table. 

"Nothing is going on, I just felt like bringing you all here today." 

They were given coloring books, you decide to color with them. You pick up a color book and take a couple of colored pencils out of the box. 

"I'm gonna call your schools and tell them you aren't coming to school in a couple of days." 

"Why?" Madi asks. 

"Because we have time off of work, why can't you guys? Is that cool?" 

"Yeah, I would rather not go to school anyway." 

"Honey, I'm sorry. I wish I could make things easier for you." 

"At least you're supporting me." 

Kate chimes in to the conversation, "I like school." 

"You do?" you say in a nice tone. 

"Yeah, I like math but sometimes it's hard." 

You and the kids have random conversations to distract them. You talk about their favorite things and foods and school and joke around with them a bit. 

You like these moments even if it is even in the middle of all this. 

You barely get to talk to the kids and have fun with them. After we're done with our color pages, we show them to each other. 

You can't help but keep glancing over to the conference room. 

You make eye contact with one of them every single time you look over. Madi is smart, she knows. She's a natural born psychologist, very good at reading people. 

She's turning nine and in middle school. 

Sometimes you wish she wasn't that smart because she's already at an adult level of maturity, you don't want a young child to be that way. You want her to be a child and act like one. 

You glance over to the team, you can see them talking. You wish they would stop looking at you but then again you can't stop looking at them. 

All of them get up, the entire team comes out of the room and you stand up. JJ goes to stay with the kids, she's coloring with them. 

Spencer goes up to you, "stay here with the kids. I'll be back." 

"You fucking think I'm gonna let you go out there to find someone that wants to kill you without me?" 

Morgan walks up to you, "you're gonna need to stay here either way." 

"No, JJ can't stay with the kids. I'm going unless you want to drag me out of the fucking car." 

The team looks at each other. 

You all go out of the building and get into the two seperate SUVs. 

You have no clue where you two are going but you suspect that Garcia gave the coordinates to one of them because Morgan keeps checking his phone. 

You arrive at a warehouse. 

You're confused about why someone would ask him to meet at a warehouse. 

You run out of SUV, Morgan and Spencer hold you back from running into the warehouse. 

"Stop!" Morgan yells. 

Emily comes over, "you are trained for this. Treat it like any normal situation, it wouldn't be smart to send one of the agents in there." 

You stop trying to break free from their arms. 

You go up to Spencer and push him, "who the fuck is it?" 

"I can't tell you." 

"Who is it?!" you keep pushing his but he just looks down at you calmly. Emily gets in front of Spencer, facing you. 

"Calm down!" 

You take a deep breath and walk away. 

You secretly look for a way in the building while the team thinks you're "cooling down."


	14. 14

You spot a backdoor and enter it. The team is going to figure out any second now that you didn't just walk away, you did something completely stupid. 

You knew you were putting yourself in so much danger, potentially putting the team in danger. 

You were so driven by your emotions and need to know who is doing this to the family. You expect to see Cat and if it was Cat, you know she wouldn't kill you. She would use you against Spencer to hurt him and your kids. 

But Cat was in prison, unless she had a sidekick then she wouldn't be able to do this. 

But they took precaution because this has happened before. 

This is a big warehouse, there's stairs that lead up somewhere but theres so much in the way. You can't see where it leads to. 

You start walking forward, to the front of the warehouse. 

After you get past the boxes and machines there's a clear open space. You can now see the stares lead up to a balcony that overlooks the entire warehouse. 

There's a glass window with a door next to it, you assume its an office. 

You see a shadow of a person in the window, they spot you and come walking out. 

You put your hand on your gun. Your heart is racing. 

They walk up to the edge of the balcony and put their hands on the railing, you can see them clearly. 

"Scott?" 

"I was expecting to see you." 

You hadn't seen him in year, he looks different but you could still recognize him. He continues talking, "I knew you wouldn't leave this alone, you're too stubborn to take protocol," he walks down the step slowly. 

You stare him down as he does. 

After this long, 10 years and he's still trying to control you. He could've moved on, but he stuck here. 

He controlled you for too long but waited 10 years to control you even more. 

As he's walking, you can make out clearly that he has a holsters of something onto his belt. He comes down the stairs and walks towards you. 

He knows you won't shoot him, he walk up and gets closer to you. 

"Take your hand off of your gun," he says as he takes the knife from his holster and runs his hand on your hair. 

You move your hands to your side. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"You don't think I've been watching you. You don't think I know that you were pregnant and you thought it was mine. Have you ever wondered why Spencer was the one to answer the phone?" 

"You're saying Spencer lied?" 

"Why don't you ask him?" 

Spencer and the team appear from the from door of the warehouse, "ask him, y/n." 

You look at Spencer. His eyebrows are burrowed, you're scared that he's gonna say yes and Madi isn't actually his. 

The team is pointing their guns at him. 

He takes your gun and puts it up to your stomach, "I'll kill the baby, step off." 

"What baby?" Spencer asks. 

"Y/n, think back to the nurse talking to the cop. I was the nurse, I checked the file that said you're pregnant. Do you at least know who's it is this time?" 

"What does that mean?" you say. 

"You were asleep," he says. 

Oh my god, this was so much to take in. You could potentially have a kid by Scott and be pregnant with another one. You don't believe a word he says but it does make sense. He raped you while you were asleep. 

"Spencer, did you lie about Madi being yours?" 

Scott smiles at Spencer as he goes quiet. 

"Spencey, answer the question," he mocks. 

"No, I didn't lie. Everything he's saying is a lie, don't believe him. He's just saying that to control you, he knows what to say to persuade you. He's an abuser." 

You knew what he wanted. 

He wanted you back to hurt you somehow or some way. He knew he couldn't possibly get that so he took a different approach to hurting you, by attacking your family. 

By potentially getting you pregnant a second time. 

He wanted to reel you back in. 

You turn around and look into Scott's eyes, "I've always love the feel of your chest on my cheek," you say, "I never stopped thinking about you." 

He lowers the gun. 

"I love you, the only reason I ever got with Spencer was because I thought he got me pregnant. Now that I know that he lied and that it's your, I'll be with you." 

"You're lying. I'm not stupid." 

"No, I'm not," you put your hands on his head, "look at me, look into my eyes. I still love you." You lean in for a kiss as he does then you hit your head against his. 

He leans backwards and almost falls, shooting at one of the teammates.


	15. 15

You step on his wrist, he cries out in pain. You use your other foot to slide the gun over to the team, you don't even get a chance to look over and see if anyone was hurt. 

Scott uses his free hand to knock your legs off balance. You fall and your back plants onto the ground. You lose your breath. 

Scott gets on top of you and grabs the knife, he cuts your arm, "this mark and that baby will always bring you back to me." 

"You're not gonna die, Scott. You're gonna suffer," you kick Scott in the crotch. 

You kick him off of you and repeatedly punch him over and over again. Morgan runs over to you and gets you off of him, it takes a lot because you just wanted to kill him. 

You resist, "it's over!" Morgan yells that to you multiple times while you fight your way out of his arms. 

Hotch goes over to Scott and handcuffs him. 

You rest your nerves for a second until you realize that Spencer didn't run over to you. You get up look over, Spencer is lying on the ground. You run over to him. 

He is laying in a pool of blood, there's a bullet in his chest. You can't see where it is but you assume its near or on the heart. 

Emily is already calling 911. 

You take move aside his jacket and unbutton a couple of buttons from his shirt. 

You take off your jacket and rip it. 

You wrap it around his chest as tight as possible then take the rest of the jacket and put it on the wound, pressing down on it as hard as you can, "Spencer stay with me." 

Spencer groans in pain, "..y/n.." 

"Shhh..." you whisper to him as a tear falls down your cheek. 

"Tell the kids that I love them," his voice is so rapsy and quiet. He can barely make out those words. 

"I'm not gonna lose you." 

"I love you," he says before he goes completely unconscious. 

"Spencer! Spencer!" 

You hear the siren get closer and closer until a group of paramedics enter the warehouse with a stretcher. They pick Spencer up and put him on it and wheel him out of the warehouse. 

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" you yell as you hit the wall multiple times. 

You're so fucking angry and trying to wrap your head around this entire thing. 

Everything Scott said, everything he did or said he did. 

They already took Scott away. 

Emily walks over to you as you are about to follow the paramedics. She wraps her arm around you, "hey, we need to get your hand checked out." 

It was throbbed in pain but you could barely care, all you need was to be in the ambulance with Spencer. 

Hotch walks up, "I'll go with Spencer in the ambulance, you stay." 

Hotch runs off to catch up with the paramedics. 

Morgan and Rossi follow behind as Emily walks with you out of the warehouse where multiple cop cars and ambulances are parked. 

She walks you over to one and sits down with you. 

The paramedic comes over to examine your wrist. He tells you that it's sprained and wraps it. He gives you an ice pack and a sling to wear. 

He also patches up the cut on your arm and puts neosporin on your wound. 

You automatically have the urge to jump up and drive to the hospital but Emily stops you. 

"Sit down, you've been through so much this past week you need to call down and talk about it someone. You don't have to talk about it me but you do need to talk to someone." 

You can barely maintain eye contact with her, "I don't know how to process all of this." 

"Take it one at a time." 

"Scott has been watching me for years, he said Spencer lied about Madi." 

"Madi?" 

"Matthew came out as trans. She prefers she/her pronouns and to go by Madi." 

"Oh but you took a paternity test, you know it's Spencers?" 

"I didn't actually hear it from the doctor, the doctor called me but I missed it. The call logs said it was answer and I came home one day and he said it was his." 

"There is a possibility that he lied but that doesn't make Spencer not Madi's father. He raised her." 

"Yeah, I guess," you say, "it all adds up. Spencer said he was doing dilaudid for a couple of weeks. I'm gonna get rid of it, if it's not Spencer's. I can't deal with that." 

You talk as Emily sits and listens. 

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I watched Spencer almost die twice. Scott..." 

"You'll get through it," Emily puts an arm around you and you learn you head on her shoulder, "thanks for talking to me." 

"Thanks for listening." 

Morgan and Rossi walk up to you and Emily. 

"Are you okay?" Morgan asks. 

"I'll be fine. I just need to know if Spencer is okay." 

"Hotch just called me, he told me that he is alive and well. He's awake and he's responsive, but they couldn't fully remove the bullet," Rossi explains. 

"So the bullet missed his heart?" 

"Yes, he's gonna be fine." 

"Oh, thank God," you lean over to hug Emily. Morgan leans in to hug you as well. Rossi doesn't seem to want a hug but he pats your back. 

"Should we get to the hospital?" Morgan asks. 

All of you walk to the SUV and get in, you sit in the passenger seat as Morgan drives. 

The other two sit in the backseat. 

Morgan drives pretty quickly to the hospital, you hop out immediately and run to the front desk. 

You ask where he was and she gives you the room number. 

It was only on the first floor so you rush down the hallways, the teams tries hard to keep up. You run into the room where Hotch is sitting next to Spencer. 

Spencer is laying down with a mask over him. 

Hotch gets up and walks out. 

You sit next to Spencer, "Spence.." a tear escapes your eyes. 

Spencer puts his hand on yours, "I'm glad you're safe." 

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I dragged you into all of this." 

"No, it's not your fault. All that matters now is that the family is safe." 

"When you get out of here, we'll figure everything out. Just tell me, did you actually lie?"


	16. 16

The heart rate monitor starts beeping fast and he starts flat lining. Spencer's eyes roll back and he goes unconscious. 

A bunch of doctor's and nurses walk in. Hotch comes in and moves you out of the room so that you're out of the way. You actually don't know how much more shit you can take. 

You sit down in the seat beside the door. 

You stare at the ground and start to dissociate a lot, everything fades away. The noise and the commotion, the people around you. Every single thing is just fading away. 

You just want everything to stop. 

One thing comes after another, you can't get a break. 

You're husband is dying in the other room, you're potentially pregnant by the man that tried to kill Spencer twice. 

You even potentially have another kid by him too. You watched Spencer almost die, he said goodbye to you. If he dies, you don't know what you'll do. 

But you don't expect anything good to come from this situation. 

You know that even if everything gets better that something else will happen so you just give up. 

You're done. 

You are so done with literally everything. You can't even find a way to cry anymore. You just want to be normal, you want to go home with Spencer and cuddle each other. 

You want to have a family day with the kids and Spencer. But you know you and Spencer will never be the same. 

You know nothing will be the same after this. 

You slowly make your back into reality. You look up to see Emily trying to talk to, Rossi and Hotch watching what's going on in the room, and Morgan on the phone. 

You hear the commotion of patients, nurses, and doctors walk around the halls. 

Morgan gets off of the phone and walk over to Hotch, Emily gets up and joins them. 

You make out what he says, "there's someone at the BAY office with a gun. They have JJ and the kids trapped inside a room." 

Hotch tells Morgan and Emily to go and sneak up from the side door. Morgan and Emily walk to the exit. 

"I CAN'T CATCH A FUCKING BREAK!" you yell as you stand up. You start to follow Emily and Morgan but Hotch stops you. 

"I'm staying here with you. We need to talk about this." 

"But," you pause for a moment and look at him, "I don't want to be the reason that they die." 

"Obviously, Scott has orchestrated a plan with multiple people. If we know him, we know he's going to have every where that you would normally be so he can target Spencer and your kids." 

"So the BAU, the house, the hospital." 

"Exactly, you're not safe. We need to get you and the kids somewhere safe because we have no clue how many people are helping him." 

"He keeps luring me in with things I care about," this man is smart, he knew how exactly to control you. 

You should've known it wasn't over at the warehouse. 

You're kids are in danger, the love of your life is in danger, you don't really care but you are in danger. You should've killed Scott when you had the chance. 

"After Morgan and Emily retrieve them, they are gonna have duplicate car so that they don't follow them to the safe spot." 

"What about Spencer?" 

"Once he gets situated, we'll take you two to a safe location. We're gonna gonna stakeout your house and make sure no one enters or exits the BAU and the hospital.: 

You lean your head back on the wall and take a deep breath. Your mind is so clouded, you just want to shut down. 

"I need to know that my kids are okay, I don't know if I could live with myself if they die." 

"Morgan will call me, I'll let you know as soon as possible." 

Hotch gets up to go talk to Rossi. They stand aside, you assume they are talking about you or something. 

You stare blankly at the floor with your hands together in front of your face. You see something out of the corner of your eye. 

A man walks around the corner of the hallway and sits beside you, he pulls out a gun and puts it to the side of your head.


	17. 17

Hotch and Rossi immediately pull out their guns and point it at him. 

You turn and look blankly in the man's eyes, "pull the fucking trigger. I'm not gonna put up a fight this time. Pull. It." 

The man puts his finger on the trigger. 

Your heart is racing but you won't show it. You're sitting looking calmly while staring down the barrel of the gun. You don't give him any reason that you're gonna react. You keep your hands down and you just keep remaining eye contact with him. 

You grab the barrel of the gun and pull the gun away from you, pulling the man towards you. The man falls and loses his grip. 

You grab the gun from his hand and grow it, it goes off but you don't think it hit anyone. 

The man grabs onto your sprained wrist, you grab his hand and put all your weight into the crease of his elbow. You hear a crack. Once he's subdued and on the ground, you get up and step on his neck. 

"What other people are here to kill me and Spencer?" 

"Just kill me," he mutters out. 

"I'm not gonna kill you, this is a suicide mission for you. You're gonna hurt unless you tell me where they are." 

"You'll never get anything out of me." 

You leans down to his level and stomp hard on his neck, "TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" 

He coughs continuously and manages to mutter out, "fine." 

You pull your gun out of the holster and point it at him, you grab him hands and handcuff them to the front, "tell me." 

"Scott organized one person to go to three different spots. He knows what you're gonna do he made sure to.." 

"To what?" 

The man was fiddling his hands while looking at you, you thought it was just something normal. But he glances over to another man standing near a desk, his hand in his coat. 

He starts pulling out him hand from the coat, you pull out your gun immediately and shoot him in the head. 

The nurses and doctors react in shock. A huge pool of blood forms around him as he falls, a gun falls from him coat. Hotch walks over to you and take your gun out of your hand. He puts it in the holster on his ankles. 

"Take her out of here,"Hotch grabs your arm and hands you over to Rossi. Rossi takes you down the hallway and into a basement. 

A black SUV was waiting in the basement. Rossi opens the passenger seat for you and you enter. 

Rossi gets in the driver's seat and drive you two out of the basement, "where are you taking me?" 

"A safe location, Spencer is going too. As soon as he get out of the hospital. Where are my kids?" 

"On their way." 

"So they weren't hurt?" 

"No." 

You let go of a huge breath knowing that your babies are safe. 

Rossi drives down a bunch of back roads. We reach a place in the middle of a field, you follow Rossi where he opens a door that was hidden by the grass on the ground. 

He waits for you to go then you go down the steps and follows you, locking the door behind him with a latch. 

You sit down on a wooden bench on the side of the room. Rossi sits on the one across from you. 

"Do you know if Spencer is okay?" 

"They needed to remove the bullet but they couldn't before. They are taking him into surgery now. Once he's ready, Hotch will bring him here. 

You hear something outside and try to open the door. 

It opens, Madi and Kate run in with JJ right behind them. You hug them tightly, "are you guys okay?" 

"Yeah, we're okay," Madi says. 

"I'm so sorry this is happening." 

"Where's dad?" 

"He's coming, don't worry." 

You scoot over for the kids to sit beside you. JJ sits next to Rossi. 

You are too shaken up to talk and your thoughts keep racing, all you want is for someone to tell you that Spencer is okay. 

But all you can do is wait.


	18. 18

After waiting for a couple of hours, Rossi gets a phone call. It was brief and after it he told you that they wouldn't be able to bring Spencer to the location but they can keep him safe at the hospital. 

"Why is dad in the hospital?" Madi says. 

"He's just getting looked at." 

Madi isn't buying it but she knows that her sister is there and it would just end up freaking her out. 

You are having a hard time processing everything, you're shaken up but you have to remain calm so you keep your composure. You just can't help but think about what happened tonight. Honestly, Scott was smart but why did he wait ten years? 

After everything you've been through in the past couple of days, you just want to give up at this point. 

Scott is very predictable because he's shown what he's capable of to scare you, there's not much more he can do. But if he harms Spencer or your kids or even one if your teammates, you know its going to crush you. Your family and your teammates were dragged into this. 

You look down at your kids and wrap your arm around them, "everything is gonna be okay." They are just as scared as you are. 

You lean down to their level and manage to smile, "wanna hear that story again?" 

You used to tell them a story when they were younger that made them laugh, it was a nothing special but you made it up for them and they always asked to hear it over and over again. 

You begin to tell the story and you already see some relief on their face. It doesn't take long until you see their smiles. 

You loved seeing their smiles. It makes you feel better. 

Kate puts her hand on yours, "what happened?" 

"I fell." 

Madi glances at you, you look at her. She's too smart to be treated like a child. She knows just as much as you do. You wish she didn't, but she did. 

You continue the story but it ends. JJ and Rossi chime in to distract the kids. JJ is such a mom that its easy for her to interact with kids. 

Rossi leans back once he gets a call and answer it. 

JJ continues interacting with the kids. 

Rossi hangs up the phone and tells you that Spencer is alright and they just took him out of surgery. You keep your composure and nod. 

Inside, you're very relieved. All you want to do is see Spencer, you also want to know if he lied. 

Thats not important right now but you're still curious. You don't know if this pregnancy is Scott's or if Madi is Scott's and you're terrified to find out. 

You sit back and relax your muscles for a moment. 

Not too long later, you hear a knock. The same knock that you heard from JJ. JJ puts her hand in her holster before standing up and slowly going over to the doors. 

She slowly unlocks the latch and opens the doors. Hotch appears in the doorway and Spencer comes, limping down the wooden steps. 

His hand is on his chest, tucked underneath his arms. 

He comes and sits down next to you. You look over to him and give him a kiss while grabbing his face. 

You're so excited to see him and you're so glad that he's okay , "are you okay? Are you in pain?" 

"No, I'm okay." 

Spencer reaches over you and gives the kids a kiss on the forehead, "are you guys okay?" 

They both nod at him. 

You look at Spencer and you can see the relief on his face. You give Spencer a kiss on the cheek and lean your head on his shoulder. He takes his free hand and leans over to pat your head. 

You lean your head on the wall and close your eyes. 

You just want to escape. 

They caught Scott but he could have anyone on their way to hurt you or your family. 

Hotch takes Rossi to the other side of the room, you make out what their saying. Hotch is telling Rossi that they can't get any information out of Scott. 

You get up and walk over to them. 

"I'll be able to get information out of him if you let me see him," as you say that Spencer gets up and goes over to you. 

"Absolutely not." 

You turn to Spencer, "you know if I can talk to him and get him to trust me then he'll reveal everything." 

"He's not that dumb," Rossi says. 

"He's dumb enough to reveal his plans to us, he's making decisions wrecklessly at this point." 

Hotch looks at you, "she's right." 

"There's no fucking way I'm letting her go alone." 

Hotch hesitates, "you can go but only you two." 

You go over to the kids and get on one knee, you hug each of them as much as you can with your sling. 

You give both of them a kiss on the forehead and tell them goodbye, "I love you, I'll see you soon." You made your tone low so that it doesn't freak out Kate. 

Spencer says goodbye as well and you two open the latch, you look different ways to make sure everything is clear. 

You hear in your ear piece Hotch tell you to go into the grassy part of the field and look for a SUV. 

You and Spencer get into the SUV, Spencer drives. He drives you down a different road that you came in. You take a deep breath and brace yourself for having to see Scott again. 

You get closer to the BAU and you can feel your heart pounding, Spencer grabs your hand and holds it. 

He pulls in the back of building and you two rush out of the car. 

You go into the back and go up a secret elevator. Following Spencer in a room that leads into the hall with the interrogation rooms. Emily and Morgan are standing there. 

You walk over to the window and see Scott sitting at the metal table wearing handcuffs. 

Your heart is beating out of your chest.


	19. 19

You look over at the three of them and Emily pats your arm, "you know what to do." 

You nod and walk over to the door, you put your hand on the nob. You slowly turn it and open the door. Scott's face is cynical, his nose is bloody and he's holding onto his wrist. 

He smiles at you and you keep eye contact to try to show that you aren't scared of him. 

You don't want to show him any weakness unless it's to your advantage. 

You pull out the metal chair and sit down in front of him. He is handcuffed to the table and his hands are crossed. 

"Let's make this quick," you say in a very monotone voice, "who else?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You set up people to come and harm my family, make this easy on yourself and tell me who all you hired." 

He smiles at you, "you are so beautiful." 

You decide to play into his games so that maybe you can get something out of him, it's honestly very triggering for you. You keep remembering all of the things he did. 

He was such a horrible person. He used to find anything about you to control you, he would even threaten to take you to a mental hospital or call the cops if you tried to say anything. 

(my mom does stuff like this😎) 

Even when you wanted to leave, you couldn't. Until he finally decided to cut things off, but it broke you. 

You can't believe that you might be pregnant with his baby and that Madi might even be his. He knew everything this entire time. 

He knew everything about you, he had been watching you. 

You knew that he had a vendetta against you, but you don't know why. He could've moved on, what is so special about you that makes him come up with an elaborate plan 10 years after you broke things off. 

"You know, I never stopped thinking about you," you moved your hand closely to his. 

"Are you gonna try to break my nose again?" 

"Ten years went by. I knew Madi had to be yours, she looks just like you and she has your personality." 

Scott looks at you, his expressions suggest that he wants to believe what you're saying but he doesn't trust you after what you did. 

He loves you. 

That's why he came after you but he knew you would never take him back so he came after your family. 

"And now that I might have another baby by you, I think I might want to be with you." 

He moves his hand and starts rubbing the back of your palm, you move your hands a little close so you could touch your arm. You made yourself seem comfortable with him when really you're terrified of him. 

"Imagine us in that big house with our two kids, living happily ever after," your voice sounds more seductive than you want it to, "all you have to do is tell me." 

You're getting him to open up to you, "there's two guys at the hospital, two at your house, and only one that came here." 

"Where are they?" you start to get up and walk over to him. 

"You know, feeling you again was amazing. Even if you were asleep." 

Your face drops and you hear the door open from behind you. Before you have time to turn around, you see Spencer run over to Scott. 

The table flips and all you can make out is Spencer over Scott. He yells, "if you touch her again, I'll fucking kill you." 

You walk over and see Scott's hand being crushed under the table and Spencer is repeatedly punching Scott in the face. He's almost unconscious and there's blood all over Spencer's fist. 

Morgan runs into the room and grabs Spencer's shoulders. He pulls him back and off of Scott. 

Emily comes over to pull you out of the room, she comforts you. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that again." 

"It's fine, now we know how many people are after us." 

Emily pulls out her phone and makes a phone call, you can hear Hotch's voice on the other line. She tells him that we got some information out of him. 

Hotch tells Emily that he'll get some of the cops to go to the house and search the premises. 

Emily hangs up and Morgan walks out with Spencer. 

Spencer's hair is messed up and his fist is bloody. You look up at him and looks at you with puppy dog eyes. Morgan takes him down the hall, probably to put ice on his nuckles 

You follow him and Emily follows you. 

You all go into the kitchen and Morgan pulls out an ice pack. Spencer washes his hands as you sit down at the table. 

Emily sits across from you. 

Morgan gives Spencer the ice pack and leans against the counter. Spencer puts the ice pack on his wrist and leans on the counter next to Morgan. 

You lean your body on the table, you're exhausted. 

Not too long later, you see your kids running up to you. Hotch, Rossi, and JJ behind them. You get up and hug them. 

Spencer comes up behind you and hugs all of you. 

"We got them," Hotch says


	20. 20

You're so relieved that all of this is over. Scott is getting arrested, he's going to be out of your lives forever. 

You turn around and hug Spencer so tightly, it hurts but you maintain the hug for a while. You glance at the clock, it's really late. 

You pull from the hug and look over to the kids, they look tired. 

You glance around the the team, they all look exhausted. You look over to Hotch, "thank you so much for protecting our family." 

Hotch smiles, "you're family means everything to all of us." 

You smile back and Hotch tells the team to go home and go to bed. He tells you and Spencer to take a couple of weeks off of work. 

You knew that when you get back to work, you're gonna be doing desk work if you're sprained wrist doesn't heal. 

You don't want to take time off of work but you need an evaluation with a therapist and you need to spend time with your family. As well as focus on Madi's therapy. 

You were exhausted and all you wanted to do was sleep. 

The team walks to the elevator together and as it reaches the first floor, you all clear out and go your separate ways. 

You and Spencer walk side by side with the kids walking in front of you. You make your way to the car, Spencer gets in the driver's seat and you help Kate get into her car seat. 

You make sure Madi is buckled before getting in the passenger seat, Spencer had already started the car. 

Spencer drives to the house where Madi gets out of the car and helps Kate out of her car seat. They go into the house. You told Madi that you would be inside in a minute. 

You and Spencer sit in silence for second. 

"I'm so sorry," you look at Spencer with your eyes welling up with tears. 

Spencer puts his hand on yours, "you have nothing to be sorry about. Everything will go back to normal." 

"God, I hope so. I hope the kids are doing okay." 

"We'll all be fine. But you should talk to someone about everything. You have been through so much because of him and you've never really talked about it." 

You turn to look at Spencer. 

There were many reasons you didn't ever talk about Scott. Whenever anything bad would happen, you would just repress the memory so that it was easily for you to get over. 

Everything that you and Spencer had been through since you were together was just repressed. 

You rarely even thought about Scott the past 10 years because it was easier not to. 

You give Spencer a sad look. 

You knew talking about it would bring everything back but he would be there for you through it. 

"I can talk about it," you nod, "if you want me to." 

"I know this hurts but I'm here for you." 

You gulp then decide to start talking from the beginning, "I met Scott at a party in college." 

Spencer just looks at you as you continue to talk. 

"We knew each other for years before we started officially dating. We moved in together not too long after but thats when he changed." 

Spencer reaches over to touch your hand, you grab it as you continue. 

"He was so nice and always took care of but but then he started by just yelling at me for anything then he started hitting me." 

This is very hard for you but you continue, "but it wasn't just physical, he would do anything to make sure that I thought I was in the wrong. He would make me feel crazy and wouldn't let me leave, no matter how hard I tried." 

You take a deep breath. 

"I remember one time we were in the car after he had taken me out for my birthday and I thought 'maybe things are going to change' but they never did," as you finish that sentence you burst into tears. 

(this is based on a true story😎) 

You put your hands on your face and Spencer leans over to hug you. He rubs your arm and gives you a kiss on the forehead, "you're safe with me." 

Spencer always made you feel safe. You felt a little better after you talked about it, like a weight have been lifted. 

You pull away from the hug, you and Spencer look at each other. 

Then you suddenly remember what Scott did and said, you never got the answer from Spencer. 

"Spencer.." 

He raises his eyebrows as if he was answering to his name. 

"Did you lie?" 

"What? Lie about what?" 

"Madi not being yours" 

Spencer's face drops.


	21. 21

Spencer goes quiet for a second and looks down. 

"Spencer.." 

He looks up at you. 

"Is Madi yours or Scotts?" 

"She's mine." 

You let go of a breath that you didn't know you were holding, thank God. You would've loved her the same if she wasn't Spencer's. But the anticipation of not knowing was killing you. 

"Why did you just act like that?" 

"I don't know, I never would've lied to you. Scott just used that to hurt you." 

"But, " you put your hand on your stomach, "this one could be his." 

"If it is, I'll support whatever you want to do. You don't even know if you're actually pregnant." 

You look over at him, "I don't even know if Madi is yours either. I'm going to the doctor and getting the reports for the paternity test and getting a pregnant test to confirm that I'm pregnant." 

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Spencer says. 

"I do, I just need to know for sure." 

"Okay, that's fine," his tone was sarcastic. He's hurt that you want to confirm that Madi is his. 

The only person that has never broken your trust through this entire thing is Spencer but you still need to know if he's telling the truth. 

You can't imagine if you're actually pregnant with Scott's baby, you would probably get rid of it. 

"Spencer if this baby is yours, do you want to keep it?" 

"Of course, I want to keep it. But if you want to keep it even if it is Scott's, then I'll support you." 

You look at him, he has puppy dog eyes. 

You lean in to give him a kiss, he puts his hand on the back of your head and kisses you back passionately. 

You've been waiting for the romance to come back again. 

You and Spencer get out of the car and decide to go check on the kids. You will talk to Kate and Spencer will talk to Madi. 

You go into the house and up the stairs, you go into Kate's room. She's sitting at her decking, coloring in her coloring book. 

You sit on her be, she is sitting with her back to you. 

"Are you okay, sweetie?" you ask with a very high pitched, quiet voice. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." 

"You saw some pretty scary stuff tonight, do you want to talk about it?" 

"No thank you," she lays down her colored pencil and picks another one then starts coloring with that one. 

"If you want to talk about it then, you can come into my room and tell me about it." 

"Okay, mommy," she says as you get up and give her a kiss on the head. You walk out and go into your room to wait for Spencer. 

Spencer comes in the room a few minutes later, "Madi told me about what happened. She's shooken up about this but she'll be fine. Is Kate okay?" 

"Kate seems like she's shutting down, I'll talk to her in the morning. I'm exhausting." 

You lay on the bed and decide you're not gonna get ready for tonight, you're just gonna go to sleep like you are. Spencer crawls in bed next to you as you both get under the covers. 

Spencer curls up next to you and put his hand on your cheek. He begins stroking your hair and gazing in your eyes, "I love you." 

"I love you too," you say, "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." 

"We'll get through all of this as a family, everything going to be okay," he says as tears starts streaming from your face. Spencer is about to cry as well. 

He pulls you into a kiss, you open your eyes and see Spencer is crying too. 

You pull him in close and hug him as well as you can with your sling. You put your hand on the back of his head as he puts his face into your neck. You both cry into each other. 

You and your family has been through a lot these past couple of days. You can only imagine what Spencer must be going through. 

You can't stand to see him cry but you two just hold onto each other as tightly as you can, making each other feel safe.


	22. 22

You two had eventually fallen asleep after last night. 

You wake up from a nightmare and jolt up from your pillows. Your heart is racing and you feel a sharp pain in your wrist. You're not quite used to the cast. 

You wince from the pain and get up from the bed. You walk over to the mirror hanging from the wall and stare. You honestly can't believe this us what your life is now. 

You're kind of terrified that he'll somehow show up and screw up your family once more. 

But you're trying to put all of that paranoia behind you. You look at the mirror and see Spencer sitting up, looking at you. 

You slowly turn around to look at him, you go over to him and sit on the bed. "Did you have a bad dream?" his voice is rapsy and low, it's kinda hot. His hair is all messed up and his eyes are on you as you walk by. 

"Yeah," you say in a quiet voice. 

"What was it about?" he examines your face. 

"Scott somehow got out of jail and uh cornered me in the bathroom," you have a hard time talking about it. 

Spencer looks into your eyes and pulls your head in to give you a kiss on the forehead, "I love you." 

You start to tear up, "I love you too." 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want everything to go back to normal." 

Spencer lets go of your head while running his fingers through your hair, "everything will, babygirl." 

"I'm going to call the doctor and see if I can schedule an appointment for today," you get up and look for your phone. You realize it's in your pocket and pull it out. 

You type in the doctor's office number and put the phone up to your ear. 

You feel the cold glass and buzzing against your cheek. You hear a women on the other line ask you why you were calling. 

You tell her you need an appointment as soon as possible, she tells you there's an opening for today in the afternoon. 

You tell her to schedule the appointment and thank her for her time, then hang up. You put your phone down on your dresser and go over to your closet. You take out a tshirt and a pair of jeans that were hanging. 

You grab it and walk into the bathroom, set the clothes on the sink. You get into the cabinet and grab two towels. You set them on the toilet and get in the shower. 

You let the warm water run over you and try to relax yourself. 

You hear the shower curtain come back and hear someone step into the shower, a shadow is casted in front of you. You turn around to see Spencer. 

He pulls you in as the water runs over the both of you. It's steamy in the shower from the hot water. 

You look up at Spencer who is looking down at you, water droplets are coming from his hair that is drenched. He's staring deep in your eyes, running his large hands up the side of your back. 

This moment felt so good, you were so relaxed and felt so loved by Spencer. He leaned down to kiss you. After making out for a while, you and Spencer shower. 

You clean yourselves and get out of the shower. You take the towels on the toilet and put your hair up. 

Then you take the towel to dry your body and put on your clothes. 

Spencer does the same. 

When you're done, Spencer comes up and slaps your ass. You turn around and look at him. 

He picks you up and sets you on the counter of the sink. He puts his hands on your throat as he kisses you, he pulls away, "god I love you." 

You look into his eyes. 

You get off of the sink, "I love you too but not right now," you smirk at him and walk out of the bathroom. 

You go into the bedroom and get a pair of sock. You slip one sock on at a time then slip on your converse. You go into the hallway and check Kate's room. 

Kate is curled up under her covers, sound asleep. 

You go into Madi's room, she's sitting up at her desk. You knock on the door to make sure she knows your there. 

"What are you doing up so early?" 

"I'm not big on sleep." 

"You're nine, you should be sleeping all the time." 

"Do you ever feel older?" 

"Like mentally older?" 

"Yeah." 

You walk over and sit on his bed which is next to his desk, "when I was growing up, I did all the time. Me, you, and your dad are above regular people in intelligence." 

She turns to look at you. 

"Our brains grow differently. Just please try to be a kid as long as you can." 

Madi gets up from the desk and sits beside you, she starts hugging you, "thank you so much" 

You take a second to hug her back because you're confused, "for what?" 

"For being my mom and for accepting me," Madi starts crying tears of joy. You hug her as tightly as you can back. 

"Baby, you are my everything. I wouldn't care what you were or who you are, I only care about what's best for you," you give Madi a kiss on the forehead, "I love you." 

Madi lets go of the hugs and looks up at you with a smile, you wipe her tears. 

"Let's go make breakfast," you smile back at her and give her another kiss on the forehead. 

You both get up and you follow her down the stairs. She sits down at the island as you go into the fridge. 

You decide to make some eggs and bacon. You make the food as Madi sets the table, Spencer comes downstairs with Kate. You put the food on the plate, you and Spencer stand up to eat while the kids sit down at the island. 

You all eat quickly, you tell the kids to get ready to stay with their grandma. They go upstairs to get ready. 

You clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes, then you call your mom and ask her to babysit. She says yes as usual. 

You're mom arrives as you clean up the rest of the kitchen. 

You call the kids to come downstairs, they have their shoes and backpacks on. You give them each a kiss on the head as they head out the door. 

Your mom puts them in the car and they wave at you as they drive away from the house. 

You and Spencer are already ready so you grab your keys. 

Spencer takes them from your hand because you can drive. You lock the door as you two leave. You both get into the car and drive to the doctors office. 

Spencer puts his hand on yours because he can tell how nervous you are. 

And you are, you're terrified. 

Spencer pulls into the doctors office. You both get out of the car and walk into the office. 

You go up to the receptionist and tell her you have a schedules appointment. She nods, you and Spencer go over and sit in the waiting area.


	23. 23

You sit there at the edge of the plastic chair bouncing your knee up and down and picking at your nails. 

You're extremely anxious and you're about to start sweating. 

Spencer always notices when you're anxious, he always holds your hand to prevent you from picking your nails so much that you make them bleed. He holds your hand gently. 

Spencer pulls you so that you lean back in the chair and puts his arm around you, "everything is gonna be okay." He whispers in your ear. 

You turn to look at him, "I love you." 

Just then a lady wearing scrubs open the door next to the receptionist desk, she calls your name. 

You turn your head to look at her then give a kick glance to Spencer. You let go of Spencer's hand as you both stand up and walk over to the door. 

The lady turns around for you two to follow her, you can hear her scrubs rub together and her sneaker quick against the linoleum floors. She leads you two to a small room. 

You look around the room before entering. It has two chairs next to the bed placed at an angle in the corner of the room next to the bed is the equipment. In front of the chairs is a sink where the gloves are hanging on the wall. 

You go into the room and sit on the bed, the nurse tells you that the doctor will be here in a minute, she closes the door behind her as she leaves. 

Spencer sits in the chair closest to the bed. 

You know it's going to take forever for the doctor to actually get here and the anticipation is killing you. 

You sit in the awkward silence and hear the noise of the doctor's office; people walking, the beeping of the equipment. You notice all of these things, trying not to be so anxious but it doesn't seem to work. 

You break the silence and turn to Spencer, "are you okay?: 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I don't know. I'm so caught up in my own thing, I don't even consider how you must feel about it." 

"This isn't about whether I'm okay with it, I'm here to support you and that's it," Spencer reaches his hand over to rub yours. 

"How did I get so lucky?" you smile. 

"I asked myself that question every day for the last ten years." 

The doctor comes in and you quickly turn your head to look at him. He's wear a long white coat, there a stitching of his name in blue on the upper part of the coat. 

He has a stethoscope around his neck and his hands are in the pocket of his coat. 

He pulls them out and walks over to the sink where he pulls out two of the gloves and puts them on, "why are you here to today?" 

"Um, I need to confirm a pregnancy." 

"Okay, so have you had any symptoms?" 

"Fatigue, morning sickness, shortness of breathe." 

"Alright, so you're gonna need a urine and a blood test to make sure that this isn't some underlying thing." 

"Sounds good." 

"Okay, I'll send someone in here," the doctor takes off his gloves and throws them in the trash. He goes to walk out. 

"Can you show me a file from eight or so years ago?" 

"Uh, I don't know. I'll have to check, why?" 

"I had a paternity test done and I need to see the file again. Also can you do a paternity test with this one?" 

"Of course, I'll look for the file. Is it under your last name?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay, is that all?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay, I'll be back." The doctor walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. 

It doesn't take long for a lady in scrubs to come in with a bunch of stuff. In one of her hands is a swab, she sets down the rest of the stuff and goes over to Spencer. 

She swabs the inside of Spencer's teeth and around his cheeks and closes up the wrapper. 

She goes over to the counter where she set the stuff down and grabs a butterfly needle, an alcohol apd, medical rape, a cotton balls, and a couple of tubes with different colors. 

She pulls up the rolling chair and sits on in front of you. 

She opens up the alcohol pad as you reach out your arm for her to rub down the inside of your elbow. 

Then she opens the needle and sticks it in your arm, she collect blood in three separate tubes and puts them in a little bucket with all of her supplies. 

She takes the needles out and puts a cotton ball down as long as some medical tape. 

She throws the other stuff away and hands you a cup to urinate in. 

She smiles and leaves the room with all of her stuff. You get up and go to the restroom where you urinate in the cup, you leave the restroom, after washing your hands, and go to a desk where a sign says to put it there. 

You leave it there and go back into the room, you sit back down on the bed. 

Spencer looks at you and nods. 

You get up and sit in the chair next to him, laying your head on his shoulder. You needed some comfort while you wait for the result. 

It takes a while for the doctor to come back, he comes in the door with a beige file. 

He opens it as he walks through the door and closes it behind him, "this says that the DNA matches Spencer Reid." 

You get up and go beside the doctor to look at the file, you read it and its confirmed that Spencer is the father of Madi. 

You smile at the doctor. 

He closes the file, "the tests confirm that you are about seven weeks pregnant." 

"Do you have the results for the paternity test yet?" 

"No, we'll have that within the next three days or so. We have your phone number on record so we'll call you when we get the results. Congratulations, I hope it's good news." 

You smile at the doctor as he walks out of the room. You turn around to Spencer, "so that confirm two of the three questions." 

"Whatever you decide to do, I'm here for you." 

"Lets go," you motion your head to the door. 

Spencer gets up and you walks behind you as you exit the room. He follows behind as you leave the doctors office. 

You walk side by side in the parking lot and go two different ways as you get in the passenger seat. Spencer gets in and starts the car, "do you wanna go home?" 

"Uh yeah, I need to prepare dinner for the kids when my mom drops them off." 

"Okay," he drives you two to the house and parks in the driveway. 

You get out of the car and go into the house, Spencer behind you. You unlock the front door with your keys and run up the the stairs. 

You go into the bedroom and lay on the bed, staring at the wall. 

You just want things to go away. 

Spencer lays down beside you and pulls you in close.


	24. 24

You open your eyes slowly and look around in confusion. You must have fallen asleep, you check the time. 

Damn, you slept for four hours. 

You don't usually sleep this much because of work and kids but you've been exhausted lately. You get up and go over to the mirrors. 

Your shirt is wrinkled and your pants are moving to the left, you adjust your jeans and try to fix the nest of hair. You smooth it out with your hands and exit your bedroom. 

You look around to your left and right, Madi and Kate's bedroom doors are open. 

You walk over to Madi's room and see if she's there, it's a little late so you think that maybe they are eating dinner. 

You go downstairs and a smell of chicken hits you. 

Spencer is smiling while talking to Kate, their plates are untouched and there's a bunch of pans on the stove and near the sink. 

Spencer notices you and waves, the kids look in your direction, "good morning." 

You smirk. 

"Hey, mommy," Kate smiles at you. 

You glance over at the stove and see the oven is still on. You run over and press cancel on the it, "kids, can you remind your dad to turn off the oven when he's done." 

You walk over to the dining table and sit down next to Spencer, "how long have you guys been waiting?" 

"Not long, I just finished cooking." 

"Lets hope you didn't overcook or undercooked the chicken this time." 

You smile at him. 

"Yeah, you don't know how to cook" Kate says. 

"She's not wrong," you glance over to Spencer and laugh. He gives a little smirk and looks down at his plate. You reach over to Kate's plate and cut up the chicken for her, "so, what do you kids want to do tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow? Don't we have school?" Madi asks in a confused tone. 

"I'm gonna call your teacher and tell them you are gonna take the rest of the week off of school." 

"Really?" Kate says. 

"Yup." 

"Finally, I get to sleep in," Kate raises up her arms quickly. 

You chuckle a little bit. 

We continue dinner and have a couple of laughs. You enjoy all the time you get like this. 

You never get time as a family or family dinners. You love spending time with your kids and now that you get time off of work and they get time off of school, you can do that. 

As you finish up your food, Spencer gets up from the table and goes over to the fridge. He pulls out a pan, with what you assume is a dessert. 

He grabs a couple of saucers and places a slice of the dessert on it. He grabs two of the saucers and places them in front of the kids. Then grabs another two and places them in front of you two. He sits back down. 

"What is it?" you look over at him. 

"It's just brownies with ice cream on top." 

You grab your spoon and take a bite of dessert, "is this homemade?" 

"No, it's from the box.' 

"Ah, definitely you." 

You all finish the dessert. You and Spencer take the plates and cups and place them in the sink. The kids goes upstairs to get ready for bed. 

Spencer offers to wash the dishes because he didn't want to stress you out. He washes the dishes and pans. 

You walk up to Spencer from behind and hug him. 

Its weird because he's much taller and wider than you. You move your head as he looks down to you, smiling. 

He turns around and sets down the dishes. He leans his down and kisses you, "let's get these dishes done so that you and I can have some fun." 

You and him finish the dishes and put it in the strainer. 

You grab his hand and lead him upstairs. You bring him into the bedroom and close the door behind you. 

He picks you up and lays you on the bed. He raises your legs up to remove your pants and underwear, he unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants and underwear. 

He rubs his hand up and down your legs, he reaches down to your stomach and moves his fingers to your clit. 

He rubs it gently with two of his fingers and sticks his other fingers inside of you. You get wet quickly, you arch your back and moan while biting your lip. 

He reaches down to kiss you as he rubs himself and sticks it inside of you. 

He moves slow, moving in and out of you with small strokes. His breathing is heavy and it makes you even more hot. 

He eventually puts his hands on your neck and shoulder to grip and goes faster and faster. 

You moan but not too loudly, you look up and examine the sweat dripping from his hair. You see his eyes staring at you as he groans from pleasure. 

He keeps going until he eventually releases. 

He gets up and goes to the bathroom. You get up and get on clothes to sleep in. 

After he gets out of the bathroom, he does the same. You both lay down and he gives you a kiss on the lips. You lean over and grab your phone to check the time. 

You see a missed call. 

You wonder why a number would be calling this late at night, you pick up your phone and call back. 

You hear a man's voice on the other end, "this is Dr. David. We got a rush on the paternity test."


	25. 25

You freeze and look over to Spencer with your eyes widened, you motion to him that the doctor is on the phone. 

He adjusts himself so that his back is up against the headboard. 

"The sample you provided for me was not a match to the-" 

You freeze and stare at the wall, not even listening to a word the doctor says after that. You hang up without even looking at your phone and drop it on your lap. 

"Oh, baby," he says in a sympathetic tone. He moves in next to put and puts his arms around you. 

You burst into tears and lean your head against Spencer's shoulder. "I really thought we were gonna have another kid." You knew what this meant, it meant you had to get rid of it. 

This wasn't going to be easy, abortions aren't meant to be easy. 

(if any of you make a comment about abortion being murder, i will delete it. its a women's right❤) 

But you knew how even more traumatic the pregnancy would be. You wouldn't love the baby any less and the father wouldn't be Scott, it would be Spencer's. 

Spencer would be the one to raise it, Scott would just be the one that got you pregnant. 

This is a difficult choice but you knew it was either abortion to parenting. 

You couldn't bear send a kid into the foster system, wondering why it's mother never wanted it or potentially getting abused. You also knew how many kids are already in the system and you couldn't possibly add to that. 

Your thoughts were racing and you just came to the conclusion that you need to make the choice that's best for you. 

Some people aren't going to be happy but it's not about them, its about you. 

"Spencer, I don't know what to do," you say while trying to hold back your tears. Spencer gives you a kiss on the forehead. 

"Let's just lay out the pros and cons of each choice you have." 

You sit up so that you're body is facing Spencer, "if I don't decide to keep it then I'll just have to get an abortion and that'll be that." 

"Are you mentally prepared to have one?" 

"I guess, I am." 

"What about adoption?" 

"I don't want to go through an entire pregnancy just to give the kid up." 

"Okay so adoption is off the table. What if you keep it?" 

"If I keep it. I'll have to go through a pregnancy, which will be double the trauma because you know..." 

He lets you continue talking. 

"...and if I have it then it wouldn't be yours biologically but if we raised it together, that'll make you the father." 

Spencer grabs your hand, "if you decide to keep it then I'll be completely fine with it. 

"I hate to admit this but..I don't know if I'll have the same love for it that I have for Kate or Madi. I know its not it's fault but I don't want to end up having some sort of resentment." 

"I understand, and that is completely fine." 

You take a deep breath and look up at Spencer, "I'm gonna get rid of it." 

"I want you to think this through before you make any decison, give it a couple of days and if you come up with the same conclusion then we will do that." 

"Okay, baby. Thank you so much," you hug Spencer as tightly as you can. 

"Everything is gonna be okay, the day when we can put all of this behind us is gonna be soon," he gives you a tight hug back and a kiss on the back of your head. 

"I love you so much." 

Spencer leans for a kiss and passionately kisses your lips, pulling your hair in the process. 

You pull away from the kiss, "I should, uh, go tuck the kids in." 

You get up and walk over to the mirror to wipe your tears and make sure you don't look upset to alarm the kids. 

You walk out of the room and go into Kate's room. 

She's wearing her carebear pajamas that you were when you were little, "did you brush your teeth?" 

"Yup." 

"Did you wash your wash?" 

"Yup." 

"Do you want me to read to you?" 

Kate runs over to her bookshelf and pulls out 'The Cat In The Hat.' She loves the book and the movie so much. 

"Again? Alright, let's get you in bed." 

Kate hops on her bed and you cover her up with the blanket, you open the book and start reading. After the book is over, Kate is already half asleep. You give her a kiss on the forehead and turn off her bedside lamp. 

You walk out and leave the door cracked. 

You go into the Madi's room, she's already in her bed covered up. You go over and sit by her bed. 

"I know things have been hectic but we are going to the therapist and figuring everything out. Tomorrow we can even go shopping for all new things." 

"Don't worry, mom. I understand." 

"I love you, Madi." 

She smiles at that, "I love you too, mom" 

You give her a kiss on the forehead and walk out of the room, almost closing the door. "Don't stay up too late." 

You close the door and walk into the bedroom. 

You close the door and lay down on the bed. You turn around and Spencer spoons you. He moves your hair back and gives you a kiss on the next. 

He whispers, "I love you." 

You both drift off to sleep..


	26. 26

A couple days later... 

It's been a long couple of days and you had a lot of time to think about your decision. 

You also spent some time with thhe kids and went shopping with Madi to redo her wardrobe and room. You helped her find her style and bought her a ton of new clothes. 

She likes plaid and dark colors, this makes sense since she's always liked the grunge style. 

She had an appointment with her therapist that diagnosed her with gender dysphoria. 

The therapist recommended for us to go to a doctor that can put her on puberty blockers before she's able to start taking estrogen. Madi is really young but she's smart and this is exactly what's best for her. 

She wants her room to be painted purple and green as well as have completed different decorations. 

You are doing everything you can do Madi to make sure that she feels safe and loved. 

You grew up in a toxic unaccepting household and you know how important acceptance is to your kid because it doesn't matter who or what they are, it matter that they feel loved. 

A lot of parents don't realize that. 

You already called and made the appointment with the doctor. 

You also made an appointment with a doctor to figure out if you should start prenatal care or have an abortion. 

You wake up in your bed lying on your side with you hand in Spencer's chest. Spencer has his arm around you and he's sound asleep. 

You get up and get dressed quickly. You style your hair for the day, nothing special. 

You called Hotch after you got your cast off, he told you that you and Spencer could come in tomorrow. You decide to spend as much time as you can before you go back to work and the kids go back to school. 

You decide to make breakfast and help your kids do their homework. 

You want to do something fun but you have to make sure they have their homework done so they don't stress about it later. 

You exit the room and go to Kate's room, you knock on the door before pushing the door open. 

Kate is asleep as usual. 

You walk over to her desk and look through her folder of school work. You look through and make sure she did all of the work. 

She did. 

You spot a paper that says something, you pull it a little bit and read it. Your eyes widen at it but you decide to put his back so you don't invade anymore of your child's privacy. 

You not going to mention it to her unless she wants to talk to you about it, but you know this is something you're gonna think about a lot. 

You go out of the room and go close the door slightly and walk into Madi's room. 

Madi is sitting at her desk, it looks like she's reading something, "you're inside on a Sunday, reading a book." 

Madi turns her head around to look at you, "I like to study to have random facts to make me seem smart." 

"Your dad does that a lot." 

"Yeah, I know. He's done that my entire life." 

You smile and walk over to her, "have you gotten your homework done?" 

"You know you don't haven't to ask me that." 

You look at Madi, she's wearing a black plain shirt with plaid cargo pants, "you look so good in your outfit." 

Madi smiles. 

You love seeing her smile. 

"We are going to the doctor soon so we can start you on estrogen and puberty blockers. Then we can take it from there." 

"I'm so excited," Madi gets up and hugs you. 

"I love you," you lean down and give her a kiss on the back of the head, "come on, let's go make breakfast." 

You and Madi go downstairs. Madi sits at the island as you get out some stuff to make breakfast. 

You make a quick breakfast, plate it, then go upstairs to wake the others up. Spencer is still alseep, you go over to the bed and poke him, "wake up." 

Spencer opens his eyes, he looks confused at first but smiles as he realizes its you. 

"Come on, I made breakfast." 

Spencer groans as he sets up, you turn around and walk out of the room. You go into Kate's room and sit on her bed beside her, you whisper, "sweetie." 

She opens her eyes and stretched a little, "come downstairs, let's go get some breakfast." 

Kate sets up and uncovers herself, she gets up from the bed and stretches. 

You let her walk in front of your as you follow her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Spencer and Madi are sitting at the island. Kate goes to sit there as well. 

You all eat the breakfast quickly, you tell the kids to go upstairs to get ready for the day. 

You and Spencer clean up the kitchen as you talk about the doctors appointment you say tomorrow. You hear your phone buzz from your back pocket. 

You pull it out and answer the call. 

Hotch is on the other line, "Scott escaped, the team and I are on our way to your house. Lock the doors." 

Your eyes widen and you look over at Spencer. 

Scott is standing with a gun to his head.


	27. 27

You see Kate try to go downstairs out of the corner of your eye, but Madi pulls her back up them. 

You assume she's taking her to go hide, Madi is smart and you know she'll keep them safe. You don't look over at them so you don't draw attention, you look straight at Scott. 

You know what Scott was here for, revenge. 

He wanted to see you and Spencer die but you have no clue how he escaped. You come up with a fast conclusion that no matter what happens after this, he has to die. 

Scott isn't going to kill Spencer right away, he's gonna do something to both of us. 

"Hang up the phone," Scott says. 

You hear Hotch say your name a couple of times on the other line before you hang up. 

"Walk," Scott says with the gun pointed at Spencer's head. 

Scott pushes him toward the front door but he makes you both go into the living room, he tells you to sit down on the couch. Both of you do. 

He keeps pointing the gun at both of you while making sure the doors are locks and closing the curtains. 

"What do you want?" you say in a firm voice. 

"You." 

"What do you want from me?" 

"I want you dead, for what you did to me and I want your husband and your kids to watch." 

"My kids aren't here." 

"They're at your mom's house, right? That's fine, once I'm done here I'll go there and kill your mom and your kids. I'll make sure they see all of it too." 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"You humiliated me! You cheated and got mad at me when I left! It was all you, you did everything!" 

Spencer glances over at you, he's surprised to hear that. All these years, he's heard a completely different story from you. 

"Is this true?" Spencer says. 

You look down at your hands for a moment, "answer the fucking question!" 

Scott puts the gun in your face as he yells at you. 

"Yes," you say quietly. 

"She has a history of cheating, have you ever wondered why Kate has blonde hair?" 

Spencer looks over you with a sad look on his face. 

"She's scum," Scott says. 

Spencer gets up, "what are you doing?" Scott looks at him and points the gun at him. Spencer pulls out off the couch by your shoulders and he pushes you on the ground. 

"Spencer?" you look up at him. 

You know this is just an act and your going along with it, no matter what he does. 

He gets over you and slaps you, "Spencer, what are you doing?" 

Just then you hear a bunch of police sirens. 

Spencer and Scott look at the door, "we need to use her as bait," Spencer says. 

"We? There is no we." 

"Trust me if they know what I've done to her, they'll try to arrest me. We both need to get out of here and the only way is to go through the basement and use her as bait." 

Scott looks back and forth at the door and then at Spencer a couple of times, "fine but we're gonna have some fun first." 

Scott pistol whips you, it hurt so bad. You hear a ringing in your ears before you eventually go unconscious. 

You slowly wake up, it had to have been a while because you can see the sun start to set outside. You feel blood crawl down your face. 

You are so out of it that you can barely hold your head up, you know you're gonna pass out again. You put your hand on your head and feel a wound. You wince at the pain. 

Your shirt is rolled up. Oh god. 

You slowly start to gain your consciousness. You open your eyes and look around. Spencer and Scott are fighting over the gun. 

You look up at the stairs to see Madi and Kate looking down at you. 

They look terrified, all you want to do is go up their to comfort them. 

You hear a gunshot and cover your head. You hear a noise come from the front door and look up over to it, they are trying to knock the door down. 

Spencer gets ontop of Scott and grabs one of the throw pillows that fell on the floor. He puts the pillow over Scott's face and grabs the gun, you know what he's going to do. 

He puts the gun up to the pillow and says, "I told you if you ever touched her again, I would kill you." 

You shout out, "SPENCER NO!" 

He pulls the trigger and quickly after, a pull of blood forms. 

The door flies open, you see the team run over to the three of you. Spencer runs over to you and kneels, "are you okay?" 

You use all of your strength to put your hand to touch Spencer's face that is covered in blood. 

But you lose all of your strength and pass out completely.


	28. 28

You hear beeping as you slowly gain consciousness. You feel your hands on the smooth hospital sheets and the griddy blanket over your legs. 

You try to move your hand but you feel a tube rubbing against your arm so you just rest it. 

You open your eyes slowly and see the entire team sitting in chair around the room. Spencer is right next to you, his forehead is bandaged. You start to freak out because you are unaware of what happened after you passed out. 

"Y/n?" 

"Spence?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay. What happened?" 

"You were unconscious for hours. We were scared that you wouldn't be okay." 

"Why is the team here?" your voice is quiet and raspy. 

You look at the tube and trace to where a pouch of morphine and fluids are hanging from a metal rack. 

You look back at Spencer and all around the room, to see the team looking at you. 

"We were waiting for you to wake up." 

"I saw you....is he..?" 

Spencer nods. 

"Where are the kids? Are they okay?" 

"They are fine, JJ is watching them." 

"Did they see?" 

"Yeah," Spencer looks down. 

Hotch walks up to the bed, "we'll give you two some privacy." The team walks out and Spencer touches your hand. 

"Scott made a remark about Kate," he looks into your eyes. 

"I never cheated on you. You of all people should know that I never would do something like that AND your mom has blonde hair. He just said that to make you question things like how I didn't about Madi." 

"Well, I think we should do the same thing with Kate," Spencer gulps and looks at his hand then back at you. 

"Fine, but if you don't want to believe then just say so." 

"I believe but you didn't trust me." 

"I need to see the kids." 

Spencer pats your hand before getting up and walk out of the room, he comes back with the kids holding each of his hands. 

They walk up the side of your hospital bed. You rise up and give both of them a kiss on the forehead, "I love you guys so much. Are you okay?" 

Spencer picks Kate up so she could sit on the bed next to you. Madi stands beside her, "yeah, we're okay." 

"I'm so glad you are okay." 

Spencer sits back down in the chair he was sitting in before. 

"Are you okay, mommy?" Kate says. 

"Yes, baby, I'm okay." 

You give Kate and Madi and tight hug as much as your IV lets you. 

The doctor walks in and waits for you to stop talking to the kids, "Daddy is gonna talk you two to hang out with the team, okay?" 

"Okay, mommy," you give Kate a hug and a kiss on the cheek and do that same with Madi. 

Spencer takes them out of the room. 

The doctor walks up a little closer, "your all good. We did a couple of scans, ran multiple tests and we couldn't find anything wrong so I'm going to get some discharge papers and everything is all set." 

"Okay, thank you." Spencer comes back in as well as a nurse that takes out your IV. 

You are still in your clothes, not in a hospital gown so you don't have to change. Your shoes are at the side of your bed with your socks. 

After the nurse removes your IV and leaves the room, you get up and slip on your socks then your shoes. Spencer gets up to leave with you until two cops comes in the hospital room, "are you Spencer Reid?" 

"Yes, that's me." 

"Turn around, put your hands behind your back, you are under arrest for the murder of Scott Davis." 

One of the cops puts Spencer in handcuffs and takes him out of the room, "What? That's fucking insane." As the cops takes Spencer away, the other cops tell you and the team to step back. 

"What's going on?" Emily says as she walks up beside you. The entire team looks forward in disbelief. 

"He's getting arrested for murdering Scott," you say as you point at the the officer taking Spencer away.


	29. 29

You and the team immediately follow the cops. You stop for a moment to tell JJ to watch the kids and not let them see what's going on. 

You run outside of the sliding hospital doors with your team. The cops are putting Spencer into the car. He mouths the words, "I love you." He doesn't keep your eyes off of you. 

You mouth the words back. You honestly thought your life was going back to normal. 

Now that Scott is dead and he's still haunting you. 

You get into the passenger seat of an SUV next to the Hotch, Morgan, and Emily are in the backseat. Rossi and JJ got into another one. 

You assume JJ is going to take them all back to the BAU. You are picking at your nails as you drive down the road after the cops, you're all going to the station where they are holding him. 

You know this might end with Spencer going to prison or him losing his job. 

You can't believe you let Spencer get tied up into something that could potentially ruin his life. 

We eventually pull up to the police station where all of you rush out of SUV. You walk into the police station where they are taking Spencer in. 

You run up to the cops, "stop, please stop." 

The cop stops for a moment, you walk up to Spencer and put your hands on the side of his cheek. You give him a long kiss, "we'll get you out, okay? Everything is going to be okay" 

Spencer leans down to give you a kiss on the forehead before the cop says, "that's enough," and talks him away for assessments. 

You walk up to Hotch, Emily, and Morgan, you ask Hotch what to do. 

He says to hire a good lawyer. He also talks about this might becoming a federal case due a federal agent killing someone. 

"It was self defense." 

"Let's hope they think that." 

You pull out your phone and walk away, you call your lawyer. You tell them that you need them to come in. 

You know they are going to question Spencer about it but they can't take it any further unless they contact the FBI since he's a federal agent. 

While you're on the phone, Hotch walks over to tell you that they are transporting him to the FBI. Hotch, Emily, and Morgan walk to get into the SUV. 

You tell your lawyer that you'll call ger if you need her since you have no idea if you'll her. The FBI will question you and the team about your trials with Scott. 

You catch up with the team and hop in the passenger seat of the SUV. Hotch starts the car and drive to the FBI. We arrive quickly since the building isn't very far away. 

We are all told to go into a room to wait to get questioned, you go first. You go into a room where people are sitting, lined up on one side of the table. There's a couple of empty seat on the other side of the table. 

You sit in the middle one, "tell us what happened from the beginning." 

"Scott Davis is an ex boyfriend of mine. We broke up 10 years ago before I started dating Spencer. Recently he made Spencer relapse on dilaudid. Scott said if he didn't, he would kill me and my kids. After leaving Spencer in the living room to die of an overdose, he led us to a warehouse where Scott held me at gunpoint and confessed that he had sexually assaulted me in my sleep," you sit with complete composure as you tell the step by step detail of the events. 

"The proof of that is that I am pregnant with his child. I was able to get him to the ground by headbutting him where he proceeded to fire and shoot Spencer in the chest." 

You look over to see someone taking notes, the rest are listening to you. You continue with the rest of the story as they question. 

"I fell unconscious after Scott pistol whipped me and when I had awoken, I saw them fighting over the gun. Spencer had to subdue him by putting a pillow over his face. He shot him because he knew if he didn't, he would've killed both of us, my mother, and my kids." 

They thanked you for your time as you walk out of the room. 

The rest of the team walk in one by one and came out after a while, while you sat in the waiting room. 

Some of the team members tried to comfort you but it was hard to be comforted during this time. All you worried about was Spencer. Eventually, all of the team member had went and came back out. 

Then Spencer walks into the room where you all had been waiting, he's out of handcuffs. 

Spencer looks at you as he walks in. 

The rest of the team leaves the room where you all were waiting, you insisted to stay behind to see what was going to happen.


	30. 30

The time that you spent in the room was agonizing. It felt like hours. You were picking at your nails and bouncing your knee up and down. 

You have too many things to worry about right now, the pregnancy, the kids, and Spencer. You don't even know if Spencer is going to go to prison or not but you won't be able to handle it. 

Hotch walks in the rooms and sit beside you, you never really see Hotch in a sympathetic way. 

"They are going to understand why he did what he did. Scott was going to kill you both if he didn't. But whatever happens, we'll be here to help." 

You fake out a smile to Hotch, he pats your knee that you have been bouncing for the past twenty minutes. 

You are literally so in your own head that you can barely notice anything else. The images of everything that has happened within the past couple of weeks just keep running through your head. You just want it to stop, you want everything to stop. 

You can hear your heart beating out of your chest. 

You hear the doorknob start to turn and jolt up as soon as you see the door open. Spencer walks up to you and hugs you so tightly. 

You pull away from the hug and look up at Spencer "What happened?" 

"She told me that the story was plausible with the evidence and it wouldn't be going to court. Everything is okay," Spencer is smiling but still have tears in his eyes. 

Your eyes start filling up with tears at the relief that this doesn't have to go any further. 

You pull Spencer into another hug, he picks you and swings you around in his arms. He sets you down and cups your hands while giving you a long kiss. 

After he lets go of the kiss, Hotch gives in a handshake and congradulates him. 

All three of you walk out of the room, the team is standing and waiting for some news. 

"Everything is fine." 

Morgan smiles while pulling Spencer into a hug, Emily gives you a hug. 

You and the rest of us go to the BAU part of the building where JJ and Rossi are sitting with the kids. 

Madi and Kate run up to you and hug you, you kneel down to hug both of them then rise up and look at the team, "after all that we have been through, why don't we just go out and do something." 

It was kind of sudden to do go out and do something after all that you had you've been through but you needed the distraction 

The team agrees and we all agree on a Chinese restaurant. 

Spencer picks up Kate and puts her on his shoulders. He holds her hands so she doesn't fall. 

You hold Madi's hand as the team walks out of the BAU and into the elevator. 

After we all pack into the two SUV and drive to restaurants, we all sit down and make jokes. We order our food and eat as we have fun. 

You can't remember the last time you had times like this with the team, you had been so caught up in your own stuff that you barely even saw them. You are excited to go back to work and everything will be back to normal again. 

You and the kids are having a great time, you love seeing the kids interact with the team. 

You are all making jokes and enjoying the night, you are so grateful to have these moments.


	31. 31

You wake up in your bed, you fell asleep from the night before. You feel refreshed from it and you wake up happy this time. 

You always wake up early but this time you don't feel like trash. 

You roll over and whisper in Spencer's ear, "we haven't had any fun in a long time." He smiles as he wakes up. 

You didn't need to worry about the kids or anything because they are staying with your mom. You have a doctor's appointment scheduled for today. 

Spencer turns over to look at you, "oh yeah? what do you want to do about it?" 

His voice is rapsy, since he just woke up. 

"You know what I want," you both smile at each other before Spencer gets up and pulls down your underwear and shorts very roughly. 

He gets on top of your, moving his face in front of yours. He puts his fingers down on your clit and starts rubbing gently. It feels so good, a moan escapes your lips a couple of times. 

He puts his hand over your mouth and sticks two of his fingers inside, "you like that?" 

You nod as you moan into his hand, it's very muffled. 

Spencer moves his hand from your mouth and dives between your legs. He spreads them apart with both of his hands. You love his hands on your thighs. 

He puts his tongue down on your clit while reaching up to grope your breast under your shirt. 

He uses his other hand to insert two of his fingers inside of you, your moans start to get louder and louder. It feels so amazing. 

The sound of him moving his tongue around you makes you wet. 

After a while of this he takes his fingers out and stands up, leaning against the bed. He takes off his underwear and gets on the bed, "bend over the bed." 

He sounds very demanding, you smirk. You get up and bend over the edge of the bed. He sticks himself inside of you while putting his hand on your shoulder. 

He moves himself in and out of you slowly, but every time he does he slams himself against you. 

He leans down so that your back is touching his stomach. 

He puts his arm around your neck and starts going as fast as he can inside of you, you can't help but moan. The moans sound like scream. 

"You like that?" 

"Yes." 

"What did you just say?" 

"I mean, yes sir." 

"You like to feel me inside of you, don't you?" 

"Yes, oh my god, yes," you say as you moans so loudly. 

You hear his breathing turn into panting, you breath heavily through your moans. 

"Are you a good girl?" 

"Yes, sir." 

Spencer puts his hand on your shoulders as his speed quickens, eventually he releases inside of you. He pulls out as he slaps your ass. 

You pull up your shorts and underwear. He pulls up his underwear, you flip over and lay onto the bed. He lays next to you, you can hear yours and his fast hear beat as he cuddles up next to you. 

"We better get read-" 

Your phone sitting on the night stand starts ringing. You turn over and look at it. 

It's the doctor, that's odd. 

You push the answer button and put it up to your ear, "hello?" 

"This is Dr. David, is this y/n Reid?" 

"Yes, this is she." 

"First, I would like to apologize." 

What?


	32. 32

"Apologize for what?" 

"We reran the paternity test and it was confirmed that the DNA sample provided was a match. We had multiple rushes on many tests that came out as inaccurate, we had to go through all of them." 

"So, you're saying you messed up the test?" 

"Yes, ma'am. I am terribly sorry." 

"It's fine, thank you for the information." 

"Thank you for your time, have a good one," the doctor hangs up and you put your phone back on the nightstand. 

"What was that about?" Spencer asks 

"Spencer, it's yours." 

Spencer's face drops, "what?" 

"It's your," you take a deep breath as your eyes fill with tears. 

Spencer pulls you into a tight hug, "are you-" 

"Yes, I'm gonna keep it." 

Spencer pulls away from the hugs and gives you multiple kisses on the cheek, the forehead, and the lips. 

Spencer gets up and starts jumping up and down, it makes you laugh. You get up and Spencer hugs you, he picks you up through the hug. 

"We're gonna have another baby!" 

You smile so big at his reaction, he's so happy to have another one. You realize that you must've been close to being out of your first trimester, which means you can find out the gender soon. 

"We need to get ready to go to the doctor," you go over to your dresser and change your clothes in a plain outfit. Spencer changes as well. 

You go downstairs as Spencer follows you. You grab the keys from the table setting beside the door. 

You and Spencer walk out the door then lock it. You get into the car parked in the driveway, you drive this time. 

You already had a doctor's appointment but you'll just get an ultrasound to find out the gender start your prenatal care instead. You drive to the doctor's office and get out. 

Spencer holds your hand when you both get out of the car and walk into the glass sliding door. 

You let go of Spencer's hand as you go up to the receptionist. 

You check in with her and a nurse takes you two back immediately, the office seems kind of empty. 

You go back into a room and sit on the bed, Spencer sits in the chair next to it. 

It takes a while for the doctor to come in, "so what can I do for you today?" You tell him you need a check up and you would like to find the gender of the baby. 

He leaves the room and a nurse comes back in with a machine on wheels. 

She asks you to lay back, so you do. She takes out a bottle of gel and asks you to lift up your shirt over your stomach. 

After you do, she puts some of the gel on your stomach and grabs the devices, clicks it, and pressed it on your stomach. 

"The baby is developing like normal, very healthy." 

You look at the monitor and see your baby, "can you tell the gender?" 

"Yes, would you like to know?" 

You realize that you can't have a gender reveal party because you have Madi's birthday party coming up and you don't want to go through with the hassle. 

"Yes." 

"You are having a boy. Congradulations." She gives you a tissue to wipe off the gel, you wipe it off and sit up. Then you throw it in the trash. 

You thank the nurse and she walks out with the machine. 

You get up from the bed and Spencer stands up from the chair, "we're having a boy!" 

Spencer gives you a kiss.


	33. 33

You arrive home and decide to get everything ready for the birthday party. 

You already sent out the invitations to everyone. Your kids are coming home today and all the guests are supposed to arrive in a couple of hours. 

You tell Spencer to go pick up the food that you are catering from a local restaurant. He's in charge of setting up the food, you're in charge of setting up decoration. 

You go over to the stairs, where you kept everything hidden. You open the door and grab the bags of everything. 

You take it all to the living room and sit on the couch, placing the bags beside you. 

You take everything out of the bags and unwrap all of the packing from the decoration supplies. You go back into the door under the stairs and grab a step ladder. 

You tape up a happy birthday sign, streamers, and multiple types of hanging decorations all over the living room. 

You set up all of the gifts that are prewrapped on the coffee table. 

You throw away the packaging and put the step ladder back. Spencer comes home shortly with bags of food from the catering place. 

You help him carry all of the bags into the kitchen and take the food out of the bag and put it on the kitchen counter. 

You set out paper plates, cups, and plastic utensils. 

You go over to the fridge and take out some pop as well as some juices and hawaiian punch for the kids. 

Your family starts arriving as well as your teammates. 

As each guest arrives, you hug them or give them a handshakes. Then point them to put their gifts on the coffee table. You tell everyone to wait in the living room so you can surprise Madi when she comes home. 

We all wait for your mom to arrive. 

Shortly, you see your mom's car pull up in the driveway, Madi walks in first and everyone shouts, "SURPRISE!" 

Madi has a huge smile on her face, "happy birthday baby!" You walk up to her, give her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. 

Everyone wishes her a happy birthday, you see her face when everyone calls her Matthew instead of Madi but she isn't out to the anyone else besides you and Spencer.. 

You walk up to Madi and whisper, "do you want to tell everyone?" 

She looks up at you, "can you do it?" 

"Of course," you smile and give her a kiss on the forehead. 

You go in the living in front of everyone. They are all chatting so you yell to get everyone's attention. 

They all look at you and you take a deep breath. 

"I would like everyone to know that my baby is transgender, SHE would like to go by she/her pronouns and be called Madi. If ANY of you have a problem with that then kindly walk out the door right now." 

You are scared of the reaction that you're gonna get from everyone. But everyone starts clapping. 

This warms your heart so much. 

After that silence, everyone goes to eat and interact with each other. You make Madi and Kate a plate and let them go play with their cousins. 

All of the kids eat in the living room floor and the adults eating standing around wherever they choose to interact with each other. 

The team walks up to you to congradulate you on Madi deciding to come out. 

You smile and thank them. 

You also tell them that you're 12 weeks pregnant with Spencer's baby and that you're having a boy. They congratulate you. 

After everyone stops eating, you gather all of them in the living to watch Madi open presents. Madi sits in the floor and you reach her a gift one by one. 

After each present, you tell her to hold it up so you can take a picture of it. 

She's annoyed by it but you're a mom, you have to. You throw away all of the wrapping paper and bags while she's opening the presents. 

After everyone has ate and watched her open presents, everyone leaves. 

You thank them for coming as they walk out of the door. Once everyone is gone you go up to Madi. 

She's sitting on the floor looking at all of her presents, you get on your knees and kneels down to her, "I'm so proud of you." You give her a hug.


	34. 34

One year later.. 

You wake up to the baby crying, you get up and sit in the chair next to his crib. You pull up your shirt to breast feed him. 

Spencer wakes up and rubs his head as he turns over, "I'll go make breakfast." 

Spencer gets up and walks over to the dresser to pick out one of his basic outfits for the day. He gets dressed and goes out of the bedroom. 

You sit there and feed the baby until he gets full then burp him and lay him down in the crib for another nap. You go downstairs where Spencer, Kate, and Madi are joking and playing around. 

You go over to Spencer and give him a kiss. 

"Ew," Kate says sounding disgusted. 

"I know, boys are gross." 

Kate smiles at the joke. You walk over to the stove and make yourself a plate, you lean against the counter as you eat your food. 

"What should we do today?" you say as you eat a slice of bacon 

"Maybe, you guy can play in the tree house in the backyard," Spencer says. 

"You got it set up?" Madi says excitedly. 

Spencer nods. 

"Oh my god, I can't wait." 

"Finish your food and then you could play," you say. 

Just then you hear the baby cry from the baby monitor, you run upstairs and change his diaper. 

You come back downstairs with the baby and the kids are gone, Spencer is washing the dishes. He turns around to look at you, "they couldn't wait." 

Spencer comes up to you and gives you and the baby a kiss. 

He puts his arm around you as you two walk to the backdoor, he opens it for you. You both sit down on a bench on the back porch. 

Over the past year, you took Madi to multiple doctors and therapist visits. 

She was finally able to get estrogen and start hormones, she let her hair grow out and she likes to curl it everyday when she wakes up. 

She's happy now. 

You loved seeing her happy. You and Spencer renovated her room. 

It was painted purple and put all different kinds of decorations. You and him bought her new shoes, new clothes, and it makes you happy to see her living her best life. 

Previously, you had found a paper on Kate's desk that said something that really caught you by surprise. 

She eventually came up to you after she found out that Madi was trans, and told you that she liked girl. She told you she wasn't sure what her sexuality was but she was sure that she liked girl. 

You and Spencer accepted her and supported her unconditionally. 

You bought Kate,a rainbow flag, and Madi, a trans flag, both to hang up in their rooms. 

At first, you wanted to inform them about what being apart of the LGBTQ+ community would be like. They understood and now they can be who they truly want to me. 

You look out at your beautiful kids playing out in the fall leaves in their new tree house. 

You look over at your amazing husband and your beautiful baby boy and you can't help but think.. 

Can my life get any better?


End file.
